Cada Momento
by Alice.Tankian
Summary: Hoy era un día lleno de sorpresas: me nombraron Kazekage, ella... me había ¿besado? y ahora no sabía en donde estaba, sólo sé que me he encontrado con ella.   -Aviso en mi perfil sobre la historia-.
1. Momentos de dolor y de amor

**"Cada Momento"**

**Capitulo 1: Momentos de dolor y sentimientos de amor.**

_Pensamientos_

Bueno eh aquí mi nuevo fic, espero les guste, prometo que este fic lo terminare pase lo que pase. Comenten por favor y si no gracias por leerlo. No sean duros conmigo, pero de todos modos acepto: saludos, recomendaciones, consejos, insultos y besos.

Recostada sobre mi cama miro el techo y su gris color, como siempre sola no hay nadie a quien le importe y a los que de verdad alguna vez les importe ya no están, que dolor de cabeza me da recordar el pasado pero siempre eh deseado con todas las fuerzas del mundo regresar a él –me levanto con cansancio de la cama, camino hasta llegar a la ventana y miro a través de ella como el sol sale poco a poco –al parecer es otro estúpido día de escuela.

Busco mi uniforme en el ropero, después entro al baño tomo una corta ducha y cuando termino comienzo a arreglarme.

Otra vez sobre mi cama pero ahora sentada en ella mirando el suelo, pero un fuerte golpe en mi puerta interrumpe mi concentración, me levanto para abrir la puerta y me encuentro con una chica de rubios cabellos, con exceso de lápiz labial , una muy corta falda escolar, una blusa escotada y unos zapatos de tacón.

: Tu, Alba dice que bajes a desayunar –habla con cierto desagrado, pero la miro de forma neutral – ¿eres retrasada o qué? ¡Debes bajar ahora!

: Enserio no se a quien le hablas porque hasta donde yo sé nadie se llama tú, Mayra –digo firme y neutralmente.

Mayra: Bueno es la única forma en la que se les dice a las cosas, y tu eres una cosa de otro mundo.

: Ok, enseguida bajo a comer –ella me mira como una loca y se va riendo.

Cierro la puerta solo tomo mi mochila y salgo por el pasillo.

Creo que no entiendo porque me molesto en hablar si cuando pienso no tengo que gastar saliva, llego al ascensor espero a que la puerta se abra y entro, como siempre no hay nadie todos ya han bajado. Al mirarme en el espejo del ascensor me veo a mi misma una simple adolescente de 14 años, toco mi negro cabello desde el flequillo hasta las puntas de los mechones; paso mi mano por mi rostro de tez blanca, y de nuevo soy interrumpida por algo, al parecer el ascensor se ha detenido –_esta vez llegue más rápido_ –se abre la puerta del ascensor y salgo de este dirigiéndome hacia la cocina, ahí me encuentro con una mesa vacía así que me siento en una silla y espero.

Alba: Tu, como siempre llegando tarde cuando todos se han ido.

:_ Que pasa hoy con todos diciéndome Tu –_pienso tranquilamente sin enfadarme.

Alba: y como siempre sin responderme –camina hacia mí con un sartén y vierte el contenido en un plato que está enfrente mío – que no piensas agradecerme porque te doy de comer.

: Gracias –digo tomando un tenedor y consumiendo el huevo que acababan de poner en mi plato.

Alba: Créeme que si por mi fuera te dejaría morir de hambre, pero es obligatorio darte de comer ya que si no lo hago no me pagaría la escuela, así que para la próxima vez llega temprano, ¡Oíste!

: Si y gracias por la comida –me levanto de la mesa, tomo mi mochila y salgo del edifico.

Ya me canse de esto, hacer lo mismo todos los días pero creo que hay algo que cambia, cada día me odian mas, no sé porque sentir odio hacia mí, es mas porque sentir algo por mí, bueno espero no llegar nunca a la escuela –busco en mi mochila el reproductor de música y me pongo los audífonos –dulce música el único camino para escapar de este mundo.

Llego a la escuela camino por el patio principal para llegar al aula 2-B, observo los hermosos arboles de sakura que están ahí, es un patio verdaderamente hermoso para tan horribles personas que nunca lo aprecian. Entro en el aula y lo primero que veo es a Mayra que me mira con desagrado algo muy común en ella.

: Hola bonita –se acerca a mí pero sigo caminando hasta llegar al pupitre.

: Hola de nuevo, dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

: Lo escuchas todos los días cuando pasan lista.

: Es cierto y es muy bonito.

: ¿Cuál es?

: Tengo que irme –huye de mi y se va hacia Mayra.

: _Aquí nada cambia los mismos idiotas de siempre, lo bueno que quitármelos de encima es fácil._

Suena el timbre de inicio de clases y todos toman su asiento, ahora solo basta esperar a que el día termine. Después de 7 horas de nuevo suena el timbre pero esta vez era para indicar que las clases habían terminado por hoy. Todos se levantan toman sus mochilas y salen del aula, algunos se juntan con amigos para irse juntos a casa, otros se ponen de acuerdo para algún trabajo escolar y las parejas de novios corren felizmente a reencontrarse después de no haberse visto, pero claro yo soy la excepción a todo esto, yo solo tomo mi mochila salgo del aula y me voy aunque en el camino me quite uno que otro idiota de encima.

Camino por la acera y siento como la gente me ve al pasar, no sé porque se molestan en perder el tiempo en mirarme y mas esos idiotas que siempre me siguen. Voy hacia el parque, peor es que ahí estarán y no me dejaran en paz así que sigo caminando y llego a un lugar algo retirado de la ciudad es mi lugar secreto nadie va ahí y solo ahí puedo estar completamente sola. Al llegar me siento en la banca que está debajo de un hermoso roble, el viento sopla cálidamente lo siento en mi rostro y entonces empiezo a recordar todo ese pasado, al que tanto quiero regresar.

Los recuerdos comienzan a llegar a mi mente hermosos, dolorosos y felices recuerdos que han quedado atrás (suspiro).

Flashback

En la habitación de una pequeña mansión, una niña yace recostada en su cama descansando, entonces tres personas entran en su habitación abriendo la puerta sin hacer ruido y prenden la luz a lo que hacen despertar a la niña.

: ¿Qué pasa? –dice intentando divisar a las personas que entraron.

Una mujer hermosa de cabellos cafés y brillantes ojos verdes, se acerco poco a poco a la pequeña mientras que los otros dos se quedaban detrás de ella.

: ¡Mami! –Grita la niña con entusiasmo y al mirar a los otros dos vuelve a gritar -¡Papa, Junichi!

Los tres solo dijeron al unisonó: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ARIASU!

Fin del Flashback

Mi rostro sudaba y mi corazón estaba muy agitado, sentía un fuerte dolor en el pecho pero mis ojos no soltaban lágrimas, después de calmarme unos segundos tomo algo de mi mochila y lo pongo en mis ojos, estaba por irme pero escucho un ruido extraño y volteo.

Ariasu: _Ay no puede ser._

: Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí tu sola? –se acerca hacia la chica, se sienta alado de ella y la mira con asombro.

Ariasu: Sorprendido verdad, te dijeron: pelo negro, tez blanca, con un cuerpazo y ardientes ojos verdes, espera cuando salga del aula 2-B y síguela –digo de manera neutral.

: Entonces era una mentira no tienes ojos verdes y ¿Cómo sabes que eso me dijeron?

Ariasu: Porque conozco a los idiotas como tú y mis ojos si son verdes –me quito los lentes de contacto y los guardo en la mochila –uso estos negros para saber quienes me buscan por mi físico y no me encuentran por casualidad.

El chico se va sorprendido y de nuevo estoy sola, tardo solo unos segundos tomo mis cosas y me voy al edificio. Al llegar me doy cuenta de que todos los del edificio ya han llegado de la escuela. Uso el ascensor, cuando se detiene salgo de él y voy a mi habitación, tranco con llave la puerta, dejo mis cosas en una mesa mientras me recuesto en la cama, programo la alarma ya que planeo dormir un rato y despertarme a tiempo para bañarme e ir a la convención de anime que es en la tarde, y después de unos minutos quedo completamente dormida.

Otra noche sin poder dormir –observo tranquilamente el amanecer desde el techo de mi casa –solo como siempre, todas las noches de insomnio recuerdo mi pasado y me doy cuenta que veo la vida de un modo muy diferente al de antes, no puedo dejar de pensar –toco el kanji que llevo marcado en la frente –empiezo a recordar todo mi doloroso pasado, pero creo que es tarde para seguir pensando mis hermanos pronto se despertaran y debo bajar a desayunar con ellos.

Bajo del techo y entro a mi cuarto por la ventana, es temprano y hoy tengo entrenamiento con Matsuri mi única alumna, me sigo preguntando cómo es posible que alguien como ella no me tema ni me desprecie por lo que soy y lo que fui, sin embargo es reconfortante saber que hay alguien que no lo hace –me doy vuelta y salgo de mi cuarto voy hacia la cocina –no hay nadie, al parecer no han despertado aun pero de igual forma me siento en una silla y observo el reloj mover su manecilla lentamente, unos minutos después el reloj marca las ocho en punto y escucho como suena la alarma de Temari, quien abre su puerta y baja las escaleras. Ella entra en la cocina y se percata de mi presencia.

Temari: Buenos días Gaara –dice alzando la mano en señal de saludo.

Gaara: Buenos días.

Temari: Mientras kankuro se despierta pondré un poco de café –la rubia busca algo en la alacena.

Alguien toca la puerta de la casa.

Kankuro: Yo iré a ver quién es –dice apareciendo de repente lo cual llama la atención del pelirrojo.

Camina hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con un señor conocido.

Kankuro: Baki buenos días ¿Qué pasa? –dice en tono amable y le hace una señal para que este entre.

Baki: Gaara al parecer los ancianos del consejo solicitan una reunión de suma importancia contigo –habla mientras se dirige al pelirrojo.

Gaara: ¿Cuándo será?

Temari: ¿Kankuro y yo podremos ir?

Baki: Sera hoy al mediodía, debes llegar temprano al parecer es importante y no sé si dejen entrar a tus hermanos.

Gaara: Ahí estaré, gracias.

Baki: Bueno yo me retiro por el momento, nos vemos.

Sale de la casa y deja a los tres hermanos solos en la cocina.

Kankuro: ¿Qué es lo que querrán?

Gaara: No lo sé.

Temari: No te preocupes Gaara iremos contigo –dice poniendo enfrente del una taza de café.

Gaara: Hoy tengo entrenamiento con Matsuri, creo que debo irme no quiero llegar tarde.

El pelirrojo se levanta de la mesa dejando la taza de café llena, pero antes de salir escucha a sus hermanos hablar.

Temari: Cuando hayas terminado ve a la torre, ahí te estaremos esperando.

Kankuro: No te preocupes no será nada malo, pero llega puntual.

Gaara solo se limita a asentir, abre la puerta y comienza a caminar al lugar del entrenamiento.

Me pregunto que querrán conmigo los del consejo, solo falta poco para saber de qué se trata ahora solo debo llegar al entrenamiento para decirle a Matsuri que se suspenderá y luego ir de inmediato a la torre, de repente mis pensamientos son interrumpidos porque no veo nada, alguien tapa mis ojos con sus manos.

Gaara: ¿Quién eres? –pregunto el pelirrojo pero al no obtener respuesta se irrito un poco –si no me sueltas de inmediato te matare.

Cuando por fin puede ver de inmediato voltea para ver de quien se trataba y se encuentra con una chica castaña y de ojos negros con un traje verde.

Gaara: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunta confundido por la acción de la castaña.

Matsuri: Lo siento Gaara-sensei, no era mi intención molestarlo –baja la mirada.

Gaara: No te preocupes, perdóname por si te asuste.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei usted nunca me asustaría y no tiene porque disculparse, fue mi culpa haberle tapado los ojos pero le quería sorprender.

Gaara: Solo se me hizo extraño porque nunca había ocurrido, pero todo está bien.

Matsuri: Bueno si quiere empezamos a entrenar.

Gaara: Lo lamento pero no habrá entrenamiento.

Matsuri: ¿Por qué?

Gaara: Al parecer los del consejo quieren hablar conmigo.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei espero que no sé nada malo –se acerca a él y le posa su mano en el hombro.

Gaara: Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes.

La chica lo abraza cálidamente a lo cual el pelirrojo queda sorprendido.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei…de verdad no quiero que le pase nada malo.

El solo se sonroja un poco por la acción de su alumna, y la aparta de él.

Matsuri: ¿Puedo acompañarlo? Aunque si usted no quiere…

Gaara: Esta bien puedes venir, pero debemos irnos ya.

La chica asiente y ambos se van apresurados de ahí, ya que se hacía tarde. Ninguno hablo o menciono algo acerca de lo sucedido, cuando por fin llegaron Temari y Kankuro los estaban esperando.

Temari: Vamos Gaara entra te están esperando.

Kankuro: Todo saldrá bien, aquí te estaremos esperando.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei le irá bien no se preocupe –se acerca a él rápidamente y le da un beso en la mejilla causando de nuevo el sonrojo de ambos.

Gaara entra a la torre y camina por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación donde los del consejo aguardaban por él, al entrar uno de ellos le hizo una señal para que tomara asiento.

: Sabaku no Gaara, esta reunión tiene el propósito de informarle el porqué de la decisión que acabamos de tomar, tanto nosotros como la aldea.

Después de una hora que llevaba la reunión, se dijeron las palabras concluyentes de esta.

: Sabaku no Gaara, tenemos el privilegio de informarle que a petición de los aldeanos y de los ancianos del consejo, le nombro usted como el Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure no sato.

Ante estas palabras Gaara se queda sorprendido y después de algunos minutos más por fin sale. Al verlo salir del edificio sus hermanos no dudan en abordarle rápidamente.

Temari: ¿Qué paso Gaara?

Kankuro: ¿Tienes que irte de la aldea? ¿Te desterraron? ¿Tendrás una misión muy importante? ¿Qué paso?

Gaara: No paso nada malo.

Temari: Gaara por dios, ¡Dinos que paso! –grito algo exaltada la rubia.

Gaara: Tranquila Temari se los diré, pero creo que sería mejor decírselo en la casa.

Matsuri: Que bueno que no fue nada malo Gaara-sensei –dice abrazándolo –_amo abrazarlo, pero debo seguir con mi plan para que nadie me quite nunca a gaara._

Kankuro: Bueno vamos a casa, para que nos digas la gran noticia.

Los tres hermanos iban en camino hacia su casa, pero Matsuri también había decidido acompañarlos, ella iba alado de Gaara lo cual hacia que el pobre nuevo Kazekage se sintiera raro por no saber qué pasaba con su alumna. Al llegar a la casa todos pasan directo a la sala, estaban ansiosos por saber de qué se trataba.

Temari: Bueno ya dinos.

Gaara: Cuando entre todo el consejo estaba reunido, cuando tome asiento empezaron a decirme el propósito de la reunión, comenzaron diciéndome que era acerca de algo que tanto ellos como la aldea había decidido, al final de todo me dijeron que había sido nombrado el Quinto Kazekage de Sunagakure no Sato.

Al igual que Gaara se sorprendieron cuando oyeron aquellas palabras.

Temari: Gaara te felicito –lo abraza.

Gaara: Gracias Temari.

Kankuro: Ahora debes de tenerle más respeto Temari, el es el Lord Kazekage –dice mientras abraza a su hermano menor.

Matsuri aprovecha esto y se acerca algo a Temari.

Matsuri: Temari-sama, podía estar a solas con Gaara –le susurra a la rubia.

Temari: Esta bien Matsuri y qué bueno que por fin te atrevas a hacerlo.

Después del abrazo entre hermanos, Temari jala discretamente a Kankuro llevándoselo de la habitación.

Temari: iré a hacer de comer para festejar.

Kankuro: y yo por…. –no completa la frase porque Temari le tapa la boca.

Entonces en la habitación no queda nadie más que Gaara y Matsuri completamente solos, aunque Kankuro y Temari estaban espiando desde un escondite algo difícil de localizar. Matsuri se le acerca un poco a Gaara, ambos estaban de frente.

Gaara: Matsuri, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta al notar su nerviosismo.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei….yo quería decirle algo muy importante, que siempre eh querido decirle.

Gaara: Bueno te escucho.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei…etto...yo….yo –traga saliva –_vamos Matsuri tu puedes, es el momento preciso, dilo, dilo, dilo._

Gaara la miraba neutralmente, ella balbuceaba y el no entendía el porqué de eso, aunque viera que casi no podía hablar el no emitía ningún sonido ya que no quería interrumpir lo que quería decirle.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei, yo tengo que confesarle esto que siento por usted –se acerca mas y mas a gaara –tengo que decirle que desde que lo conocí, yo lo amo.

Gaara quedo sorprendido por la confesión de su alumna y aun mas veía como ella se le acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios. El kazekage cerro despacio sus ojos al sentir como los labios de Matsuri tocaban los suyos, ni siquiera movía sus labios, no sabía qué hacer estaba confundido, mientras tanto Matsuri rodeaba el cuello de este con sus brazos procurando que el momento durara el más tiempo posible, ella movía salvajemente sus labios en los de Gaara. Después de unos segundos Gaara sintió que no podía respirar y se separo bruscamente, a lo que matsuri intento volver a unir sus labios, pero el pelirrojo retrocedió. Entonces de repente de la nada, Gaara es iluminado por un rayo de luz el cual hacía imposible que los que presenciaban aquella escena le pudieran ayudar, entonces aquello acabo pero, al parecer Gaara ya no estaba.

Matsuri: ¡Gaara-sensei! –grita al no verlo ahí.

Temari: ¿Qué paso con Gaara? –Grita desesperadamente -¿Dónde está Gaara?

Kankuro: No lo sé Temari –se acerca a ella y la abraza.

Temari: ¡Gaara! –grita y empieza a llorar desconsoladamente por lo sucedido.

Matsuri estaba parada sin moverse, no parpadeaba, estaba asustada.

Aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero lo disfrutaran, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima.


	2. On Melancholy Hill

"Cada Momento"

Capitulo 2: En Melancholy Hill.

_"Pensamientos"_

BEEP

Suena la alarma lo cual hace que me despierte, miro a mí alrededor esta oscuro así que me levanto y prendo la luz, debo ducharme de nuevo para ir a la convención de anime.

Al sentir el agua caer en mi piel, me pongo a pensar en que deberé ser cuidadosa para poder ir, ya que terminara tarde y si se dan cuenta que no estoy lo cual es casi imposible porque nadie viene a verme nunca.

Termino de ducharme y después de secarme con la toalla, tomo mi ropa y me visto, uso una blusa sin mangas blanca y una falda gris, me pongo mis botas negras como siempre, busco en el armario mi traje de akatsuki ya que iré a una convención, tomo mi bandana de la aldea de la arena y la coloco alrededor de mi muslo.

Por fin lista apago las luces y salgo por la ventana, ya que esta da a unas escaleras que terminan en un callejón alado del edificio. Al terminar de bajarlas todas, me pongo a caminar hasta llegar al lugar de la convención, veo a todos los lados buscando cosas que comprar para comer ya que no eh comido aun.

...

Todo está nublado y oscuro, no puedo abrir mis ojos, ¿Qué es lo que paso?, todo aquello fue algo muy raro, puede que haya sido todo un sueño aunque sería imposible ya que nunca duermo, me duele la cabeza, creo que todo lo que paso con Matsuri me dejo algo raro al besarla aunque más bien ella fue quien lo hizo, no sentí nada pero todo aquello para mí era algo raro, ella me dijo que me amaba, creo que tal vez yo también lo hago porque por primera vez hay alguien que siente amor hacia mí. Debo pedirle que sea mi novia para poder estar juntos. Abro mis ojos lentamente y no logro distinguir en donde estoy, me reincorporo con dificultad, pero sigo sin saber donde estoy, escucho como alguien se acerca así que me escondo detrás de algo.

...

Ariasu: _"Ya termino la convención estuvo muy interesante como siempre, y por fortuna ya llegue al edificio, ahora solo debo llegar a las escaleras y volver a subir, creo que ya es algo tarde" -_dice intentando ver la hora en su reloj_._

_..._

Miro para ver de quien se trata, al verlo recuerdo algo que dijeron en la junta donde me nombraron Kazekage.

Flashback:

: Se ah discutido mucho acerca de quién ocuparía el lugar de su padre, pero ahora más que nunca es urgente el tener alguien al mando de la aldea, ya que el mundo ninja está en riesgo por la organización Akatsuki.

Gaara: ¿Akatsuki?

: Son unos ninjas exiliados de diferentes aldeas, visten con capas negras de nubes rojas.

Fin del Flashback.

Gaara: _"El es un miembro de akatsuki, debo atraparlo de alguna forma, aunque este algo débil"._

Toma un kunai y cautelosamente se acerca a su objetivo el cual parecía no percatarse de su presencia, en un intento de atrapar a su enemigo Gaara se arroja sobre el arrastrándolos a ambos a varios metros en el piso, y después posa su kunai en el cuello de este. El pelirrojo queda sorprendido al verle la cara y darse cuenta que de una chica se trataba, aunque eso no lo detiene. Ella estaba algo asustada porque nunca le había sucedido algo así y sentía dolor porque una de sus piernas se había lastimado.

Ariasu: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunta cuidando que el kunai no tocara su cuello.

Gaara: Dime porque Akatsuki me secuestro y que es lo que quieren de mi –dice con un tono fuerte.

Ariasu: "_Acaso esta alucinando, es un cosplay y quiere casi matarme porque simplemente quiere interpretar a su personaje, aunque no está drogado ya que no tiene ojos rojos y es un muy buen cosplay parece como si fuera el verdadero, un momento esta sudando pero el maquillaje que tiene no se está escurriendo"._

Ariasu: Oye no sé qué es lo que te pase pero ya dime quien eres y que es lo que quieres –dice algo cansada –porque si es dinero lo que quieres créeme no tengo nada.

Gaara: "_Todo se está tornando raro, no sé de qué me habla y del porque no se defiende si se supone que Akatsuki es peligroso"_

Gaara: No quiero dinero, pero necesito que hables ahora mismo y me digas por que Akatsuki me secuestro –decía el pelirrojo con impaciencia.

Ariasu: No soy de Akatsuki solo soy un cosplay de la organización.

Gaara: Si no eres de Akatsuki dime porque llevas esa capa puesta y el porqué de haberme secuestrado, dímelo de una vez mi paciencia se agota.

Ariasu: Mira lo que pasa es…-gime mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Gaara: ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta desconcertado.

Ariasu: Por favor tienes que creerme no soy de Akatsuki –dice entre unas cuantas lagrimas ya que el dolor de su pierna había aumentado- por favor levántate, te lo juro no soy de Akatsuki y no sé quién eres ya que yo no te secuestre ni mucho menos.

El pelirrojo se sorprende un poco por la acción de ella y se levanta poco a poco quedándose sentado alado de ella, la voltea a ver y mira como se retuerce un poco por el dolor mientras lagrimas brotan de sus ojos cayendo por su blanca mejilla.

Gaara: ¿Por qué lloras? –pregunta ya que desconocía la causa del dolor.

Ariasu lo mira desde el suelo, estaba algo preocupada al no saber con quien hablaba, ella sabia quien era Sabaku no Gaara pero era imposible que fuera el verdadero ya que hay mucha gente que hace cosplay de él.

Ariasu: Me lastimaste la pierna cuando de la nada te arrojaste sobre mí.

Gaara: Lo siento, puedo ayudarte en algo.

Ariasu: Creo que no, mira no sé quién eres de verdad yo no veo quien eres debajo de todo ese maquillaje.

Gaara: ¿Cuál maquillaje? –estaba confundido.

Ariasu: El que traes puesto –se levanta un poco del piso con ayuda de Gaara y termina sentada frente a el.

Gaara: ¿De qué hablas?, no entiendo a que te refieres con lo de que traigo puesto maquillaje.

Ariasu se acerca al rostro de Gaara, el pensaba que otra vez sucedería lo mismo que con Matsuri. Pero para su sorpresa, ella solo paso un dedo por la piel del joven mientras tocaba cada parte del rostro de este quedando sorprendida al darse cuenta que no se trataba de maquillaje.

Ariasu: No logro comprender, ¿Eres de verdad tú? -decía moviéndose un poco atrás.

Gaara: Yo tampoco entiendo, ¿Por qué no sabes si soy yo de verdad?, creo que lo sabes pero dudas y no entiendo el porqué de eso.

Ariasu: Es difícil de explicar y no sé cómo hacerlo, solo necesito que me compruebes que eres tú de verdad, de alguna forma que cualquiera no lo pueda probar.

Gaara se quedo algo pensativo un momento pero después se agacho un poco y rodeo con sus brazos a la joven que estaba en el piso.

Ariasu: ¿Qué es lo que haces? -pregunta dudosa.

El pelirrojo solo se limita a levantarla con cuidado en sus brazos, Ariasu no sabía qué era lo que planeaba hacer y se le hacía algo raro no saber si decirle que se detenga o ver lo que pasaría.

Gaara: Dime en donde vives y te llevare a tu casa para que reposes y mañana me puedas explicar bien que es lo que pasa.

Ella señala con su dedo una ventana que esta al final de un montón de escaleras, entonces una especie de arena se agrupa debajo de los pies del Sabaku no.

Ariasu: "_Esto no puede ser posible, si es él, no puedo creerlo de verdad no estoy soñando es…Sabaku No Gaara"-_piensa asombrada mientras lo ve detenidamente.

La arena los había llevado a ambos hasta donde se encontraba aquella ventana, Ariasu seguía con el dolor de su pierna y tantos pensamientos no dejaban su cabeza en paz.

Gaara: ¿Y cómo abro la ventana? -dice mirandola al rostro.

Ariasu: solo se levanta hacia arriba, aunque eso es algo…-no termina la frase porque observa como la arena abre la ventana.

Ya que la ventana era extensa ambos podían entrar sin dificultad. Cuando por fin estaban adentro la arena cerro la ventana.

Gaara: Te pondré sobre la cama para que puedas descansar.

Ariasu: Si, pero creo que primero debo quitarme la capa de Akatsuki.

Gaara: ¿Quieres que te ayude?

Ariasu: Creo que si, por favor -dice dudosa.

El pelirrojo intenta poner de pie a la joven cuidando que no golpeara su pierna lastimada, la tenia sostenida contra su cuerpo para que no tuviera que apoyar su pierna.

Gaara: Yo te tomare por la cintura y mientras tanto tú te quitas la capa, si.

Ariasu: Espera no sé si sea una buena idea.

Gaara: No te preocupes no te hare nada –dice seriamente al notar algo insegura su voz.

Después en un momento rápido, el sostenía su delgada cintura mientras que ella se quitaba la capa rápidamente para no causarle molestias al chico.

Ariasu: Listo, ya esta –dice tirando hacia un lado la gran capa negra.

Gaara: Bueno creo que deberías descansar -la carga un poco para poder ponerla sobre la cama.

Ella solo se sienta en la cama no tenía ganas de dormir, sentía curiosidad sobre cómo era posible que él estuviera en un lugar como este. Gaara toma asiento junto a ella en la cama y la mira tranquilamente. Después de un momento de silencio saca algo que parecía ser un frasco pequeño.

Ariasu: ¿Qué es eso? Claro si se puede saber –mira el objeto detalladamente.

Gaara: Es una pomada especial que mi hermana me dio para aliviar los golpes.

Sin más que decir procede a abrir el frasco e introduce sus dedos dentro del frasco, cuando los saca estos tenían un poco de la pomada embarrada en ellos.

Gaara: ¿Dónde te lastimaste?

Ariasu: En mi muslo derecho – toca con su mano una parte de su pierna que estaba un algo por debajo de su falda gris.

Gaara: Recuéstate un poco – dice mientras que no una de sus manos empuja un poco hacia atrás a la chica.

Ariasu: ¡Espera! Que es lo que piensas… –no termina su frase porque el pelirrojo había alzado un poco su falda provocando un gran sonrojo en ella.

El unta la pomada en su pierna lastimada mientras que la chica se recuesta completamente tratando de alcanzar el buro que estaba del otro lado donde se encontraba una pequeña venda. Gaara termina de untarle la pomada y ella se coloca la venda.

Ariasu: Gracias –le sonríe un poco.

Gaara: De nada pero el que está agradecido soy yo, porque aunque no me conozcas ni yo a ti me dejas quedarme en tu casa.

Ariasu: Créeme te conozco mas de lo que piensas .-dice terminando de colocarse la venda.

El joven Kazekage la mira algo confundido por lo que acababa de decir.

Gaara: ¿Cómo es que me conoces? .-pregunta impaciente.

Ariasu: Esa es la parte que es difícil de explicar, solo te pido que tengas confianza en mí, ya que se toda tu historia y todo acerca de ti, tal vez pueda ayudarte a regresar o tal vez no; pero quiero saber cómo llegaste aquí.

Gaara: Sinceramente eres la primera persona que veo en este lugar y no sé quién eres ni nada sobre ti, pero de alguna forma confió en ti –una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pero solo dura segundos en desaparecer.

Ariasu: Es verdad no me había presentado; soy Ariasu tengo catorce años, estas en Melancholy Hill y no te preocupes no tienes que presentarte.

Gaara: Mucho gusto Ariasu –extiende su mano y ella le corresponde el saludo –de verdad pienso que será mejor que mañana te cuente todo, por ahora descansa.

Ariasu: Bueno, mira tú puedes dormir o más bien dicho sentarte en el mueble de haya –señala un mueble azul qué se notaba algo cómodo pero carecía de cojines –toma una sabana del armario por si te da frio.

La chica de pelo negro toma una sabana que estaba alado suyo y se acuesta mientras observa como el caminaba hacia el mueble quitándose su calabaza y colocándola en el piso alado del mueble, casi estaban por cerrarse sus ojos pero logra ver que el chico se sienta y queda mirándola desde aquel lugar.

Ariasu: Buenas noches, Gaara –dice antes de quedar profundamente dormida.

Gaara: Buenas noches.

...

En algún lugar del país del viento la desesperación y angustia se apoderaba de tres jóvenes que acaban de presenciar una escena algo abrumadora para ellos.

Matsuri: ¿Pero qué fue lo que paso con Gaara? –estaba nerviosa de alguna forma no podía creer lo que había visto.

Kankuro: No lo se, fue tan repentino que ni siquiera se sabe quien lo provoco.

Temari: ¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a mi hermano? –grita enfadada acercandose a la castaña.

Matsuri: Yo no hice nada, amo a Gaara y tu lo sabes mas que nadie, nunca le haría algo –dice a la defensiva por la reacción de la rubia.

Kankuro: Esto es serio Temari debemos informárselo a Baki -dice intentando calmar la situación.

Temari: Debemos averiguar a toda costa que paso con Gaara.

Matsuri: Espero que no le pase nada malo, que este bien mi pobre Gaara.

Kankuro: Bueno vamos.

Temari y Matsuri: HAI.

Los tres rápidamente inician la búsqueda de Baki para decirle lo ocurrido, cuando lo encuentran este los hace pasar a su casa para que nadie se enterara de aquel suceso.

Baki: ¡Qué Gaara que! –grita exaltado por la noticia.

Kankuro: Nosotros reaccionamos igual, pero lo peor es que no sabemos que paso con el.

Baki: ¿Qué fue lo que paso? -dice aun preocupado.

Matsuri: Gaara-sensei y yo nos quedamos solos en la sala, entonces le confese que lo amaba y el me beso, despues de un apasionado beso entre los dos, nos separamos y cuando el se hizo para atrás una luz ilumino el cuarto completamente y cuando termino Gaara ya no estaba.

Baki: Estas segura que tu no fuiste la que provoco esto -dice acusando a la joven.

Temari: Es verdad tu estabas con Gaara asi que di la verdad –grita de nuevo algo alterada.

Matsuri: Temari-sama yo no se donde esta -dice al borde del llanto.

Kankuro: Es verdad Temari, ella no haría tal cosa y ademas tu y yo vimos lo que sucedió.

Baki: Bueno tenemos que hablar con el consejo ya que esto es grave -dice serio.

Kankuro: Tendremos que ir los tres para hablar con ellos.

Baki: Si pero debe ser inmediato no esperemos mas y vamos.

Temari: Creo que es mejor que ustedes busquen a Ebizo, mientras yo me adelanto a convocar la junta.

Kankuro: Esta bien pero con cuidado Temari.

Salen de la casa de Baki y cada quien toma su respectivo camino.


	3. Momentos de aventura y desilusión

**"Cada Momento"**

**Capitulo 3: Momentos de aventura y desilusión**

_"Pensamientos"_

Los rayos del sol apenas atravesaban un poco la ventana iluminando la rojiza cabellera de un joven que estaba sentado observando el amanecer desde aquel incomodo sillón. De repente alguien toca desesperadamente la puerta casi con intenciones de tumbarla causando que la pelinegra que descansaba en la cama se despertara.

: ¡FENOMENO SAL DE INMEDIATO! –gritaba una chica del otro lado de la puerta.

Gaara se levanta un poco enfadado por aquel comentario y se acerca a la puerta con intenciones de abrirla.

Ariasu: No la abras, yo lo haré –dice mientras se levanta poco a poco.

Gaara: Solo quiero ver de quien se trata –se acerca a ella ayudándole a levantarse.

Ariasu: Es una compañera del edificio y no te dice fenómeno a ti, así que no te vayas a molestar.

Ya de pie y sin el dolor de su pierna Ariasu camina hacia a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla gira hacia el chico.

Ariasu: Perdona, ¿podrías meterte al armario?, no quiero que vayan a pensar mal del hecho de que estés aquí.

Gaara: ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? –pregunta confundido.

Ariasu: Solo entra y te explico después sí.

El solo asiente y entra al armario, mientras que ella abre la puerta para encontrarse con una persona no del tanto agradable.

Ariasu: Buenos días –dice con una media sonrisa.

Mayra:"_En definitiva es un fenómeno"_ -piensa algo extrañada por el gesto de la pelinegra- Odio tener que venir a decirte que bajes a comer, acaso no puedes ser normal o tan siquiera ser como los demás.

Ariasu: Ser como los demás seria ser como tú y yo no podría acostumbrarme a ser un simple parasito –vuelve a sonreír.

Mayra estaba completamente enfadada ya que había ocasiones en las que Ariasu se defendía con tan solo decir unas palabras, aunque Mayra sabía que no podía golpearla, ya que hace 2 años ambas llegaron hasta la agresión física y la sociedad de la escuela dio una advertencia de que si sucedía otra vez lo mismo serian expulsadas de la escuela y del apoyo escolar que en este caso era su alojamiento en el edificio de forma gratuita.

Mayra: Si quieres ni bajes a comer, prefiero que te mueras de hambre aquí –sonríe un poco ante su propio comentario-.

Ariasu: Bueno gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero hoy es sábado y no pretendo comer junto con los demás parásitos.

La chica de enfrente la mira enfadada y estaba a punto de contestarle pero Ariasu le cierra la puerta y se voltea dando un suspiro.

Gaara: ¿Qué paso?- -pregunta asustando un poco a la pelinegra que no recordaba su presencia.

Ariasu: Asuntos sin importancia, ahora creo que debemos comer algo.

Gaara: Entonces bajemos adonde dijo ella- dice recordando el aviso de la joven que había venido antes.

Ariasu: Si escuchaste la conversación te darás cuenta que al parecer no me quieren ahí- dice acercándose al armario mientras el pelirrojo la sigue con la mirada.

Gaara: Bueno adonde iremos entonces- pregunta inocentemente al sentirse desubicado.

Ariasu: Me iré a vestir al baño –saca una ropa del armario para después cerrarlo- mientras tú puedes, no se –tuerce la boca pensando que dirá- solo haz algo, enseguida salgo.

El joven kazekage se queda confundido pero se dirige al sillón donde había pasado la noche recostado y ve que esta desarreglado así que dobla las sabanas y luego las introduce en el armario, terminando de guardarlas se queda parado viendo por la ventana.

Gaara: _"No entiendo cómo es que llegue a este lugar todo sigue igual de borroso, me preocupa saber cómo estarán mis hermanos si tal vez ellos también están en la misma situación que yo, espero que n_o –suelta un leve suspiro- _no sé qué es lo que haré para encontrarlos o al menos para intentar regresar, no conozco a esta chica es agradable pero porque esa otra chica le llamo fenómeno; de todas formas todo esto es confuso no puedo perder el tiempo aquí a menos que sea mi destino el quedarme aquí para siempre"._

El joven se queda pensando tranquilamente mientras que Ariasu termina de vestirse en el baño. Se escucha el abrir y el cerrar de una puerta lo cual ocasiona el voltear del chico encontrándose con Ariasu quien vestía una falda de tablones negra, una blusa blanca con una chaqueta verde oscuro encima y un par de botas negras.

Ariasu: Bueno es hora de irnos, ven sígueme –toma una pequeña cartera y se va hacia la ventana por la cual en la noche anterior habían entrado.

Sin hacer preguntas o comentario alguno ambos salen por la ventana y bajan las escaleras, aunque en el caso de Gaara este solo uso su arena para llegar hasta abajo.

Ariasu: Antes de salir a la ciudad, hay algunas cosas que no debes hacer –habla tranquilamente pero el comentario solo provoco que el pelirrojo arqueara una ceja- la primera es que no puedes utilizar tu arena bajo ninguna circunstancia por eso te pedí que dejaras tu calabaza, no hables con nadie solo conmigo, cualquier duda que tengas dímela y quédate cerca mío.

Terminando de escuchar las indicaciones asiente con la cabeza, después la pelinegra empieza a avanzar y el la sigue.

Gaara: _"Estamos caminando por lugares totalmente extraños que nunca había visto, la gente me mira raro y alguna ni siquiera lo hace, no tengo idea de adónde vamos yo solo la sigo a ella, Ariasu, la única persona que conozco hasta ahora, no la conozco del todo porque apenas llevo un día en este lugar, no tengo idea absoluta del porque sabe mi nombre y como es que me conoce, pero prefiero no hacer preguntas ya que dejare que ella me lo explique después"_.

Caminaron hasta una tienda con toques tradicionalmente de la cultura Japonesa, era de un color verde algo suave y se notaba lo antiguo del lugar. Al entrar unas campanitas hicieron muestra de su llegada, todas las personas posaron su vista rasgada en ambos durante unos segundos para después continuar con su desayuno matutino. Tomaron asiento en una mesa pegada a la ventana que poseía cortinas color lavanda. Ariasu toma el menú de los distintos platillos que estaba postrado en la mesa.

Ariasu: ¿Ya sabes que pedirás? –dice bajando el menú para ver al pelirrojo que seguía pensando – ¿Gaara?

Gaara: Lo siento, ¿Qué pasa?

Ariasu: Que si ya elegiste lo que comerás.

Antes de que pueda responder un sujeto de cabello negro y rasgos orientales se acerca a ellos con una pequeña libreta.

: Irasshaimase –dice amablemente.

Ariasu: Konichi wa, yo pediré un rico Kushiyaki –voltea hacia Gaara esperando que hable, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna- y para el Gyoza por favor.

El mesero se retira con los platillos anotados y entra en una especie de cortina que al parecer es la cocina.

Gaara: Y bien –dice pausadamente el kazekage esperando una respuesta de la joven.

Ariasu: Bueno creo que hoy será un día ocupado debemos hacer todo lo posible porque nadie se dé cuenta de quién eres en realidad.

Gaara: ¿A qué te refieres? –pregunta curioso.

Ariasu: Tendremos que comprarte ropa nueva y hare unas cosas más para ayudarte –sonríe de medio lado –pero creo que antes debo saber cómo llegaste aquí.

La mirada del pelirrojo se torna seria, ve a Ariasu a los ojos mientras busca por dónde empezar.

Gaara: Ayer me llamaron a una reunión importante con el consejo de la aldea, mis hermanos estaban algo preocupados por la posibilidad de que fuera renegado de Sunagakure, pero en la reunión era en realidad para nombrarme el kazekage. Después cuando termino salí y me encontré con mis hermanos y mi alumna Matsuri, fuimos a casa para celebrar mi nuevo puesto pero en un momento Kankuro y Temari nos habían dejado solos a mí y a Matsuri, y luego de un suceso algo extraño para mí, me aparte de ella y entonces no recuerdo nada mas, salvo que desperté en ese lugar. Espero que mis hermanos no estén pasando por lo mismo o por algo peor –aprieta un poco el puño, ella lo nota y toma su mano suavemente lo cual desconcierta un poco al joven.

Ariasu: No te angusties por ellos de seguro estarán bien y me alegro que por fin seas kazekage –le sonríe un poco antes de retirar su mano de la de él.

Después de aquello no hubo algún comentario al parecer ambos se habían perdido en sus mundos, Ariasu veía por la venta mientras que Gaara observaba cuidadoso cada parte del restaurant. Así pasaron los minutos hasta que el mesero llego con los platillos de cada uno. Primero coloca enfrente de ella un plato que contenía al parecer unas brochetas de carne con verduras, continuo con el pelirrojo postrando enfrente de el un plato con raviolis chinos rellenos. El mesero se retira y deja a ambos observando sus platillos.

Ariasu: Buen provecho –dice con los ojos brillando al observar la comida.

Gaara: Igualmente –dice con una sonrisa de medio lado al notar la felicidad de la chica.

Ariasu: Oye sé que es raro convivir con una completa extraña, espero eso no irrumpa tu apetito –dice mientras desvía un poco la mirada.

Gaara: No te preocupes que aunque no estoy acostumbrado a esto, es un placer comer contigo –dice amablemente dejando un poco asombrada a la pelinegra.

Justo después de aquel último comentario ambos comenzaron a comer tranquilamente disfrutando de las delicias japonesas.

Aquel lugar le recordaba mucho su aldea o al menos el lugar donde vivía, del lugar que pensó era el único en el universo pero al parecer estaba equivocado y por mas que le costara asumir que estaba en alguna otra dimensión, era verdad, de una manera inexplicable había llegado ahí y ahora se encontraba con alguien que tal vez le ayude a regresar o a complicarle más su regreso.

Todo esto era raro como era posible que Sabakuno Gaara estuviera ahí si se suponía que el mundo ninja era ficticio aunque amaba completamente la serie, aun seguía dudando del porque él estaba ahí y lo que más la confundía era porque justo a ella le tenía que pasar esto, tal vez signifique algo o tal vez no. Se la pasaba pensando todo el tiempo a cada hora y a cada minuto y no entendía por qué pensar acerca de este tema hacia que la cabeza le doliera tanto, estaba fastidiada del tan solo pensar que tendría que ir al banco porque la pequeña dotación de dinero que tenia le era insuficiente, "EL BANCO" esas palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, no la había escuchado hace mucho tiempo cuando decidió hacer una cuenta personal para que toda la fortuna que había quedado con ella no se perdiera; además que ella pensaba que el dinero no le regresaría lo que ya se había perdido y muchos menos reemplazarlo. Nunca quiso quedarse con él y mucho menos vivir de lujos ya que nunca sería lo mismo, y pensaba que sería completamente egoísta de su parte.

El sonar de la campana de la entrada le saco repentinamente de sus pensamientos, poso ambas manos sobre su cabeza intentando mejorar el dolor.

Gaara: ¿Te sucede algo? –pregunta algo preocupado el pelirrojo.

Ariasu: No, no es nada solo un leve dolor de cabeza –respondió con una leve sonrisa para despreocuparlo.

Al parecer ambos ya habían terminado con la exquisita comida y ahora era tiempo de irse, porque era un día largo el que tenían por delante. Ella se levanto de la mesa dejándolo solo, aunque ya le había dicho que iba a pagar la comida. Enseguida regreso y salieron juntos de aquel lugar. Caminaron hasta una edificación grande con pilares y muchos escalones de la cual gente entraba y salía, afortunadamente no había demasiada gente como la que se juntaba los días quince de cada mes. De nuevo le dio órdenes de quedarse afuera esperándola mientras ella entraba.

Ariasu: Por favor no hables con nadie y no te vayas a ningún lado, no tardare mucho en regresar debo ir por algo –le decía algo suplicante.

Gaara: Estaré bien –decía con una mueca ya que le hablaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Sin más que decir entro en aquel lugar mientras que el tomaba asiento en uno de los tantos escalones que estaban ahí.

Gaara: _"Espero que no sea así todo el tiempo"_ –pensaba algo irritado.

La gente pasaba y lo volteaba a ver curiosa, aunque cuando él se daba cuenta y los miraba apartaban inmediatamente la vista. Unas cuantas chicas pasaron por ahí y lo apuntaron sonrojadas entre risas. No prestaba atención con claridad ya que esperaba que en cualquier momento Ariasu volviera para marcharse de ahí, entonces una escena llamo su atención, se trataba de una joven de cabello rubio y su hermana de 3 años; al parecer la joven llevaba auriculares puestos mientras que la pequeña caminaba detrás de ella hasta que un señor con globos por montones paso alado suyo provocando que la niña se separase de ella y corriera detrás de los globos subiendo los escalones. La chica se había alejado demasiado sin notar la ausencia de la pequeña, mientras tanto la niña corría por los escalones hasta que tropezó y comenzó a llorar dándose cuenta de que su hermana mayor ya no estaba, haciendo que el llanto volviera. Al verla sintió algo dentro sí que le impulso a acercarse a ella.

Gaara: ¿Estás bien? –pregunto en un tono dulce mientras se inclinaba enfrente de la pequeña.

La niña paro unos segundos de llorar para luego levantarse y abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo y continuar llorando.

: Mi…mi...mi…mi…mi…evi…n-no está –decía entre sollozos.

Al notar el mal estado de la pequeña, la alzo entre sus brazos parándose y caminando en dirección hacia donde la joven de cabellos dorados se había ido.

Gaara: Tranquila intentare ayudarte –le sonrió un poco para tranquilizarla- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

: Mi nombre es Annie –dijo mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el pecho del joven- y tú ¿Cómo te llamas?

Gaara: Mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara.

Annie: Gary tienes un bonito nombre –decía parando de llorar y sonriéndole al chico que tenía enfrente.

Gaara: Si, pero es Gaara –decía aun relajado.

Annie: Pero Gary se escucha mejor –dice cambiando su expresión repentinamente a una seria mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos- o ¿acaso te molesta que te diga Gary?

Gaara: No, está bien puedes decirme así –decía rindiéndose ante ella.

Annie: Bueno entonces te diré Gary –dice apretándolo más.

El pelirrojo necesitaba solucionar el problema rápido, así que apresuro el paso, a lo lejos vio como la rubia entraba en un edificio y corrió con la pequeña en brazos hasta ella pero no pudo alcanzarle ya que había entrado en una especie de puerta que no se habría o mucho menos tenia picaporte.

Gaara: Esta puerta no tiene por donde abrirse –decía algo molesto.

Annie: No es una puerta es un revelador -dice divertida.

Gaara: ¿Qué es un revelador? –preguntaba extrañado ante aquella palabra.

Annie: Una caja grandota que te lleva a los pisos de hasta arriba.

Gaara: Creo que tendremos que usar otra forma de ir hasta arriba-dijo mientras pensó un momento- ¿sabes en que numero de piso vives?

Annie: Si vivo en el número dos y ocho, mi mami siempre habla del porqué dice que luego aprenderé a ir al lugar de dulces.

Buscó si por algún lado del edificio había escaleras y las encontró, aunque ahora tenía que ir rápido por cada una de ellas.

La pelinegra sale buscando con la mirada a Gaara pero no lo ve lo cual le hace alarmarse pero al final acepta que se haya ido y solo se limita a sentarse en uno de los escalones.

Ariasu: "Que mas podía esperar, no entiendo como llegue a pensar que ambos nos llevaríamos bien que incluso mi vida cambiaria, de verdad soy demasiado tonta el no pretendía quedarse, es mas creo que ni siquiera le agrado y claro en la primera oportunidad tenía que huir" –decía para sí misma- bueno pero que mas da no puedo quedarme aquí como una idiota esperando que el regrese tal vez.

Se levanta con algo de decepción en su rostro y al bajar todos los escalones emprende el camino a casa o al menos al lugar donde vivía. Estando por fin en su habitación se acostó en su cama mientras escuchaba música al más alto volumen en su reproductor con los auriculares puestos, miraba la calabaza que yacía en el piso; la miraba con atención durante varios minutos hasta que poco a poco se quedo dormida.

...

Llegan tan rápido como pueden a la reunión urgente donde estaría presente el señor feudal del país del viento, tenían que encontrar una forma de comunicarles el hecho de que el nuevo kazekage había desaparecido y nadie sabía de su paradero. La rubia había sido la primera en llegar ya que su hermano y la otra joven habían ido con Baki en busca de Ebizō. Al llegar la recibe uno de los guardias que estaban en la entrada.

Temari: Buenas tardes Yaoki –saluda amablemente, pero antes de entrar el joven la detiene.

Yaoki: El señor feudal la espera en el salón principal, ah llegado desde hace un par de minutos.

Temari: Gracias –dice apresurada y sigue su camino.

Se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de la sala principal, sentía nervios pero era fuerte y sabia que no podía mostrar sus sentimientos sino seriedad ante el asunto. Abre las puertas firmemente y se encuentra con el señor feudal que tomaba asiento a mitad de la mesa en un lugar especial para su presencia, los demás integrantes del consejo de la aldea del viento la observaban interrogantes. Caminaba despacio hasta su asiento pero prefirió no sentarse ya que sentía que al hacerlo no podría consigo misma.

Señor Feudal: Bueno ya estamos todos reunidos, ahora si joven jounin puede proseguir a decirnos la noticia urgente –dice haciendo un ademan a la rubia.

Temari: Lamento informarles que el nuevo kazekage a desaparecido por causas misteriosas –dice intentando mantener la seriedad. Todos los presentes de la sala que habían sido informados acerca de lo sucedido no podían creerlo y estaban atónitos ante la noticia.

Señor Feudal: Pero ¿cómo es que ah desaparecido? –pregunta desconcertado.

Temari: No lo sabemos, pero mi hermano y yo presenciamos su desaparecimiento.

Señor Feudal: No entiendo cómo puede eso ser posible –decía algo consternado.

El consejo pedía los hechos y ella sabía que tendría que recordar otra vez lo sucedido, aunque no quería debía intentar el explicarlo de la manera más fácil, sentía que si corazón latía con fuerza y como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos pero no salían.

Temari: Después de haber sido nombrado Kazekage, decidimos celebrarlo con una comida hecha en casa, al lugar fuimos Gaara, Kankuro, Matsuri la alumna de mi hermano y yo. Pero al momento de haber dejado a Gaara solo en la sala mientras íbamos por la comida, cuando regresamos un destello ilumino a Gaara y de ahí no supimos más de él –dice intentando mantener la calma.

: Debemos elegir a otro Kazekage, al parecer este niño ya no aparecerá –dio una propuesta uno de los ancianos del consejo mientras se ponía de pie.

Temari: El aparecerá y es muy pronto para elegir a alguien más que sustituya a Gaara –decía algo molesta y con los nervios de punta.

El aire se ponía tenso, la rubia miraba desafiante los ojos del anciano de cabellera grisácea. Antes de que el consejo decidiera algo se abrió la puerta y apareció un anciano con una especie de turbante color crema en la cabeza, y detrás de el Kankuro.

Temari: Kankuro… -dice con alivio en un susurro.

Ebizo: Con su permiso Señor Feudal, pienso que deberíamos averiguar qué es lo que paso con el joven Gaara, ya que es un gran candidato para ocupar el puesto de Kazekage y sería injusto que se tomen malas decisiones por su ausencia.

Señor Feudal: Estoy de acuerdo con eso, así que esperaremos el tiempo que sea necesario para que Kazekage aparezca o lo encontremos, bueno eso es todo –dice levantándose del asiento y retirándose de la sala principal. Ebizo también se retira sin más que decir, dejando al consejo impresionado por la excelente decisión que se había tomado tan rápido. Temari aliviada por todo, se gira hacia Kankuro y sonríe un poco para luego salir junto con el de la torre. Ambos caminaban de regreso a casa.

Temari: ¿Dónde crees que este Gaara? –dice mirando hacia otro lado- ¿Crees que este bien?

Kankuro: No lo sé Temari, de verdad creo que deberíamos esforzarnos por encontrarlo o saber algo de él, y espero que si este bien.

...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les agradezco su interés por esta historia. Gracias.


	4. Animal Instinct

** "Cada momento"**

** Capitulo 4: Animal Instinct.**

Poco a poco las gotas comenzaron a caer, estaban sincronizadas caía una y después otra, el viento hacia ruidos fuertes y escalofriantes, hace algunos minutos apenas había llegado al vigesimoctavo piso y al parecer nadie conocía a la pequeña; hasta que en el segundo pasillo la anciana de la puerta tres le ayudo inmediatamente al reconocer a la niña, camino tan solo dos puertas mas para llegar a la que suponía era la correcta. Toco suavemente la puerta y espero unos segundos a que abrieran, enfrente del pelirrojo estaba la joven que había visto antes, rubia y con ojos azules que ahora brillaban con intensidad.

: ¡Annie! –gritó mientras abrazaba a la pequeña que aun estaba en los brazos del joven- Lo siento, me deje llevar –se disculpa mirando el suelo sonrojada.

Gaara: No hay problema, pero deberías cuidar mejor a tu hermanita –dice bajando a Annie.

: Lo siento, de verdad y muchas gracias por haberla traído hasta acá –toma la mano de Annie.

Gaara: De nada, ahora me retiro –se da la vuelta, pero el brazo de la chica lo detiene.

: No puedes irte así, afuera esta una tempestad horrible, aunque si vives en este edificio claro puedes hacerlo.

Annie: Gary no vive aquí, se mojara si se va –dice acercándose a él.

Gaara: Discúlpenme pero es que alguien me está esperando y no puedo quedarme.

: Tiene razón Annie, el no puede quedarse su novia lo espera.

Gaara: No tengo novia, pero debo irme rápido.

Lo que parecía una simple llovizna se había convertido en una terrible tempestad, sin anunciarlo un trueno ensordecedor se hizo escuchar seguido de la caída de un rayo que ilumino todo el lugar. Annie por instinto junto a su hermana se abrazaron del joven.

: Lo ves, no puedes irte así, afuera el tiempo es peor que aquí y no quiero que te vayas a enfermar- dice soltándose del pelirrojo.

Annie: Gary te necesito, los truenos me asustan –le mira suplicante haciendo que este acceda con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

La rubia abre completamente la puerta permitiéndole el paso al joven, al estar dentro los tres la cierra con una leve sonrisa le indica donde sentarse y al hacerlo inmediatamente Annie se sienta alado suyo tomándole el brazo entre sus pequeñas manitas. No había tema de conversación así que todo era silencioso y aburrido, Annie se estaba quedando dormida y su hermana al notar esto la tomo en brazos y la llevo a dormir. Era un apartamento grande y lujoso, los sillones afelpados eran suaves y reconfortantes a diferencia del duro sillón azul en el que había pasado la noche. No podía creerlo pero pensaba que a cada segundo la lluvia se volvía más fuerte, por alguna razón sentía que estaba haciendo algo mal, no paraba de pensar en la posibilidad de que si alguien descubría quien era podía traerle serios problemas o al menos eso creía después de que Ariasu le intentaba ayudar para mantenerlo encubierto. No entendía por qué, pero empezaba a ponerse nervioso de que tal vez si la chica rubia lo reconocía pasara algo malo. Salió del cuarto de Annie y observo al pelirrojo sentado con la mirada seria, se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se acercaba a el por detrás, al estar lo suficientemente cerca poso su cara en el hueco que quedaba entre su hombro y la cabeza del pelirrojo.

: Gary, ¿quieres tomar algo caliente? –dice en un tono algo suave provocando que el voltee y ambos estén cara a cara, solo separados por algunos centímetros.

Gaara: Mi nombre es Gaara, pero Annie me llama Gary –dice cortante mientras voltea hacia otro lado.

: Que extraño pero bonito nombre tienes, el mío es Evelyn –dice sentándose alado del joven.

Gaara: Mira espero comprendas, pero debo irme de inmediato –estaba a punto de pararse cuando el teléfono suena.

Evelyn: Espera contestare y ahorita vuelvo, no te vayas por favor –corre en busca del teléfono dejando solo al pelirrojo.

Gaara: _"No puedo quedarme aquí, Ariasu debe estar afuera mojándose, a menos que haya regresado a su casa, debo irme rápido si estoy más tiempo aquí podría reconocerme; me tengo que ir, no importa que siga lloviendo, esta chica es insistente debo hacer algo para irme lo más pronto posible"_-pensaba hasta que la joven apareció con dos tazas de café y después de colocarlas en la mesa, se sentó muy junto a él.

Evelyn: Oye Gaara, y ¿En qué escuela estudias? –pregunto intentando hacer que el joven se quedara más tiempo.

Gaara: Discúlpame, pero se me hace tarde –dijo decidido mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

Evelyn: No te vayas, por favor –dijo algo desesperada ante la acción del joven. Gaara solamente abrió la puerta y salió del apartamento sin si quiera mirar atrás.

Evelyn: ¡Gaara! –gritó inútilmente al pelirrojo que no pretendía detenerse.

Llevaba algo de camino por los pasillos del edificio, de nuevo se había encontrado con la puerta metálica que no tenía picaporte, a la cual llamaba "revelador". Se quedo parado unos segundos y antes de que se fuera, una señora de la tercera edad se acerco a él sin prestarle atención y oprimió un botón que tenía dibujada una flecha; la anciana se percato de la presencia del pelirrojo.

: Disculpe jovencito, usted ¿subirá o bajará? –le pregunto la señora con tono amable.

Gaara: Bajare –responde al captar la pregunta de la anciana.

En pocos segundos la puerta del "revelador" se había abierto y la señora de gris melena extendió su mano señalándole al pelirrojo que entrara, ambos entraron en el. Gaara no sabía qué hacer, puesto que nunca en su vida había entrado en algo como eso; entonces la señora de mayor edad, oprimió una especie de botón que tenía escrito: _Lobby_. Casi al instante de haber hecho aquello una pequeña turbulencia se sintió, provocando un leve nerviosismo en el joven. El viaje en el "revelador" no duro mucho tiempo, después de poco tiempo las puertas ya se habían abierto, ambos salieron y aunque la señora de la tercera edad no pronuncio nada durante el viaje ni cuando este acabo, solo abrió su paraguas y se giro a dedicarle una sonrisa al joven, para después marcharse de ahí.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿A dónde debía ir? Ya estaba listo para aventurarse en la tremenda lluvia y en la desconocida ciudad, agradecía no tener por mientras el escudo de arena, por que cuando apenas tocara el agua, su cuerpo estaría completamente cubierto de lodo. Corría intensamente entre las gotas que caían sin cesar, los fuertes estruendos que se escuchaban no le impedían seguir, ni siquiera cuando el cielo se iluminaba dejando caer un que otro rayo; llego al lugar en el que se había encontrado con Annie, subió todos los escalones y se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba cerrado, recordó que antes comieron en un lugar cercano ahí, nuevamente se aventuro con precaución en la fuerte lluvia; sabia perfecto que caminaron por toda la acera después de haber comido y así fue como llegaron al Banco.

Repasaba con la mirada cada lugar por el que pasaba, hasta que por fin encontró el restaurante, el cual parecía que estaba abierto así que decidió entrar. Ahí estaba el señor que los había atendido en la mañana cuando almorzaron, tenía una escoba entre sus manos, mientras que uno de sus empleados volteaba las sillas y las colocaba sobre la mesa.

: Lo siento, pero ya cerramos –dice acercándose al joven Sabaku no.

Gaara: No planeaba comer algo, solo necesito su ayuda con algo –dice amablemente.

: En ese caso, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?

Gaara: ¿Recuerda que esta mañana vine aquí con una amiga?

: ¿Cómo no olvidarlo? Eres el único pelirrojo que ah venido por aquí –dice entre risas.

Gaara: ¿Usted conoce a la chica con la qué vine?

: Si, pero si no la conocías ¿Por qué comiste con ella? –pregunta confundido.

Gaara: Solo quiero saber donde vive –dice con semblante serio.

: Mira niño, Ariasu es una dulce chica y no quiero que la lastimes o la acoses como esos tontos que preguntan por ella –decía mientras agitaba su escoba algo enfadado.

Gaara: Yo no soy como los demás –dice mirando al señor con honestidad.

El pelirrojo no sabía nada acerca de aquellos otros que solían invadir la privacidad de Ariasu, pero algo en el hizo que aquel señor le ayudara con su problema, acababa de salir de aquel confortable lugar y ahora seguía las indicaciones que le habían sido brindadas por el hombre del restaurante; ese era el edificio al que tenía que entrar y estaba justo alado de él, pero antes de llegar a la puerta paró en seco y recordó el callejón por el que ahora caminaba.

…

Un fuerte rayo había caído muy cerca de ahí, provocando un gran estruendo desmesurado que se hizo escuchar por todo el edificio, la lista de reproducción había terminado hace poco y lo que acababa de suceder la despertó súbitamente. Sus ojos estaban algo irritados, retiro los auriculares de sus oídos mientras se quedaba boca arriba sobre su cama. No quería levantarse, prefería quedarse acostada todo lo que restaba del día, ahora más que nunca amaba escuchar la lluvia caer; todo estaba tranquilo y de nuevo sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, pero entonces escucho un ruido que ocasiono que la pelinegra se levantara tan velozmente como pudo.

Las piernas le temblaban, se había escondido detrás de un buro que estaba cerca de la ventana, no sabía qué hacer puesto que le aterraba pensar que algo malo le pasaría y tendría una muerte trágica, se desangraría en el piso de su propio cuarto con una navaja incrustada en su cuello mientras que el asesino escapaba con todo el dinero que había encontrado o al menos eso era lo que su imaginación le planteaba en la cabeza.

Se levanto pensando que solo era una tontería pensar eso, comenzó a reírse cuando el ruido se escucho cada vez más cerca y más fuerte, la tensión era pesada y el sudor en sus mejillas no ayudaba en nada, el corazón le latía agitado; pareciera que en cualquier momento se le fuera a salir, escucho claramente como alguien había entrado, trago saliva y apretó el puño con nerviosismo. Sentía que debía abultarse más para que el delincuente no fuera a encontrarla, sabía que no tenía el valor suficiente como para confrontarlo, pero un amargo recuerdo vino a su mente llenándola de enojo, salió gritando instintivamente y al brindarle un puñetazo al delincuente, algo la detuvo, había cerrado sus ojos esperando el contacto del golpe y al abrirlos aquella cosa la atrajo hacia sí, cerro nuevamente los ojos ante el fuerte forcejeo ya que ella no se dejo halar tan fácilmente, cuando se detuvo abrió los ojos y se encontró con quien menos pensaba.

Ariasu: ¿Gaara? –dijo inocentemente.

Gaara: ¿Estás bien? –dice mencionando lo antes ocurrido.

Ariasu: ¡Gaara! –dijo alegremente abrazándolo.

De nuevo un estruendoso rayo ilumino el cielo sorprendiendo a la joven quien apretó más al pelirrojo.

Ariasu: Lo siento, pero ese rayo me agarro desprevenida –dice sonriendo.

Gaara: Ariasu yo…veras, si te preocupaste por no verme, lo lamento.

Ariasu: Si me preocupe por no verte, pero no tienes por qué pedir perdón, el punto es que ya estás aquí –dice dejando una pequeña pausa- y que estas mojado.

Gaara: ¿Te moje? –dice quitándose su chaqueta rojiza.

Ariasu: Si algo, deberías de quitarte la ropa y darte una ducha, porque si no te puedes resfriar –se queda un momento pensando- mientras tanto yo iré a comprarte un poco de ropa para que te puedas poner.

Luego de unos minutos ya estaba en la ducha, sentía como el agua tibia caía sobre su piel suave y blanca, solo pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado desde que conoció a Ariasu y seguía intentando pensar en qué hacer para volver a su lugar de origen, mientras continuaba aseándose escucho la voz de Ariasu anunciando su llegada.

Después de cerrar la puerta de la habitación coloco en el sillón azul las cosas que había comprado para el Kazekage, estaba exhausta ya que el impermeable era útil pero no impedía del todo que se mojara. Las botas que llevaba puestas goteaban debido al agua que estaba ahora dentro de ellas, con sumo cuidado se las quito, y luego las sostuvo en el aire para inspeccionarlas y darse cuenta por donde les había entrado el agua, les dio miles de vueltas sin obtener resultado, hasta que observo que ambas tenían una abertura pequeña en la parte posterior donde se ubicaba el cierre; ante lo que había descubierto sonrió un poco antes de que el sonido del abrirse y cerrarse de la puerta del baño llamara su atención.

Volteo inmediatamente encontrándose con el pelirrojo que traía puesto tan solo una toalla enredada en la cintura, observo como algunas delicadas gotas caían por su pecho en cámara lenta, estaba casi desnudo si no fuera por la toalla verde que tenia, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par dejando caer de sus manos las botas negras, trago un poco de saliva mientras sentía un calor interno dentro de sí. Ella estaba más ligada por Sasuke Uchiha pero no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, en realidad esto rebasaba todos los límites, el joven se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando y ella pensó que en cualquier momento sus piernas harían que se cayera, pero no fue así.

Ariasu: etto…Gaara la ropa que compre para ti esta en el sillón –dice con un leve color carmesí en su mejillas – yo estaré afuera esperando a que termines de vestirte.

Estaba sentada en el piso, recargada de la puerta blanca de su habitación jugaba con sus dedos y pensaba en que no sería nada fácil ver a Gaara semidesnudo todos los días, ante aquel pensamiento soltó una leve risa, sin importar que sus demás compañeros pasaran y la tomaran a loca. Escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta del otro lado, esa era señal de que el muchacho había terminado de vestirse.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un renovado joven, que ahora en lugar de usar la chaqueta rojiza que traía antes puesta, vestía con una camiseta verde de manga larga y un pantalón de tela negra. Esos tonos le quedaban a la perfección y al saber que había acertado con las combinaciones correctas la ojiverde se sintió orgullosa de sí misma.

Ariasu: ¿Y bien? –pregunto intrigada ante el silencio del muchacho.

Gaara: Elegiste buenos colores, me gusta –dice mirando su camisa.

Ariasu: Gracias, puedes dejar las bolsas con ropa sobre esa mesa –dice señalando una mesa de color verde suave, que se encontraba alado del armario –bueno tu ya tuviste tu tiempo para asearte, ahora es mi turno.

Después de que ella se marchase al cuarto de baño, el joven Sabaku estaba nuevamente solo, a diferencia de tantas veces que pensaba en lo mismo ahora era diferente, al parecer esa ducha de agua tibia había surtido efecto y se sentía más relajado. Estaba sentado en el sillón azul observando detalladamente todo el lugar, hasta que unos pequeños retratos ubicados en un librero que estaba valgan la redundancia, colmado de libros. Se acerco y tomo uno de estos sosteniéndolo durante unos segundos, en el apreciaba a una pelinegra de escasa edad sonriendo con los ojos brillantes a causa de los últimos rayos que el sol emitía.

Dejo este retrato en su lugar y tomo otro, en el podía ver a una chica de rojos cabellos ondulados con una sonrisa destellante, rodeaba con el brazo a una chica de pelo negro y lacio un poco debajo de los hombros, poseía unos ojos verdes y al parecer de alguna forma no representaba mucha emoción. En la foto había un corto escrito que decía:

"Aun cuando no sonrías no significa, que no seas feliz por dentro" _T.K.M Ari. _

_Atte: Kazu. _

¿Quién era kazu? Y porque le dedicaba esas palabras a quien obviamente era Ariasu, pensaba el pelirrojo que en un movimiento rápido tomo la otra foto donde se encontraba la pequeña y sostuvo a ambas juntas una con la otra. No creía que la niña de la otra foto fuera la misma que se encontraba abrazada de aquella joven, eran muy distintas había algo que no estaba igual y fue rápido en notarlo, la actitud que reflejaban no era la misma.

Decidió mejor dejar ambas fotos en su lugar, pero cuando coloco la segunda y un papel doblado de color gris escapo de detrás de la foto, dejándose caer en el suelo. Levanto aquello y lo extendió encontrándose con una horrorosa imagen.

Gaara: _"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" _–se pregunto mentalmente el muchacho.

Ariasu: Ya termine de…-no termino su frase por que inmediatamente percibió lo que Gaara tenía en sus manos -¿Gaara donde tomaste eso? –dice con una voz entrecortada.

Gaara: Yo, lo siento –decía intentando arreglar el estado de la morocha, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto cristalinos.

Ariasu: No importa, ¿Lo leíste verdad? –dice bajando la mirada mientras toma el en sus manos el papel gris.

Gaara: Si, no era mi intención.

La joven se sienta en el sillón azul y observa con tristeza aquella imagen, no se percata de cuando el pelirrojo se sienta a su lado.

Gaara: Creo que yo no sé nada de ti –dictando esas palabras hace reaccionar a la ojiverde.

Ariasu: Veras yo... –dice jugueteando con sus dedos –de acuerdo es hora de que sepas todo sobre mí.

…

Hasta aquí termina el cuarto capítulo, lo siento de verdad que últimamente estoy muy ocupada con la escuela y apenas escribo. No se preocupen intentare actualizar más rápido. Se aceptan comentarios y sugerencias. Si tienes alguna duda con los títulos estos se asignan así: Un capitulo de algún tipo de momento y otro es el nombre de alguna canción.


	5. Momentos de cruda verdad

"**Cada Momento"**

**Capitulo 5: Momentos de cruda verdad.**

"_Pensamientos"_

Sentía su corazón latir desesperadamente, el corto short verde apenas se lucia debajo de la bata blanca que se extendía hasta un poco por debajo de sus glúteos, la chica apretaba con nerviosismo la bastilla de la misma. El pelirrojo la miraba con escasa preocupación ya que en el corto tiempo que socializaron juntos nunca le había visto de esa manera, con la mirada perdida y vidriosa.

Ariasu: Veras…para mí no es fácil hablar de esto, pero lo hare –dijo con cierto deje de nostalgia.

El tan solo le miro comprensible y después de eso, su mente se libero sola dejando que todos los recuerdos se hicieran visibles. Los cortos sucesos que yacían en su cabeza, se transformaban en palabras que salían de su boca delicadamente transmitiendo todas sus vivencias.

–_**Flashback–**_

Posteriormente de haber gritado con emoción las felicitaciones que le deseaban a la pequeña de cabellos oscuros por sus escasos cinco años recién cumplidos, ahora ella les abrazaba a los tres con gran alegría reflejada en su rostro.

Ariasu: Los quiero a todos, siempre han sido los mejores conmigo, y también lo digo por ti Junichi –menciona la más joven de los cuatro.

: Hermosa, sabes que siempre te amaremos pase lo que pase –recito un joven de edad mayor con cabellos azabaches y ojos del mismo color.

Junichi: Oye _Su_ creo que te estás volviendo más melosa –dijo entre risas el pelinegro que poseía ojos verdes, notablemente el era mayor que la aludida.

Ariasu: No es porque estoy creciendo, si no porque con ustedes quiero compartir todo mi amor –expreso sonriente mirando a su hermano.

: Así se habla mi pequeña princesa, ¿verdad Lorette? –dijo refiriéndose a su esposa.

Sra. Lorette: Claro amor, pero siento una gran alegría de ver a mi hermoso retoño crecer –dice mirando con nostalgia a su hija.

: Cariño no deberías de estar así, y creo que es el momento de darle sus obsequios a nuestra princesa –dice sacando un paquete forrado de color morado y círculos azules.

Ariasu: ¡Gracias Papá! –dice amorosamente la niña.

Sra. Lorette: Mi pequeña, elegí este agradable obsequio para ti –dice extendiéndole entre sus manos una cajita forrada con tonos rosados.

Antes de que pudiera agradecerle a su madre por el presente que le daba, su hermano mayor Junichi le entrego rápidamente su regalo.

Ariasu: ¡Un pandita de peluche! ¡Gracias! –Expresa felizmente la ojiverde –abriré entonces mis demás regalos.

Casi al instante en que empezó a intentar romper el colorido papel con que habían adornado los paquetes, un señor de cabellera naranja entro por la puerta principal de la habitación de la niña.

: Disculpe señor Tamashi, pero tiene una llamada urgente en la recepción –anuncio haciendo una reverencia para retirarse.

El aludido mira con cierta incertidumbre a su esposa, espera que ella le indique que hacer, ya que él quería mantener ese momento de felicidad con su amada hija.

Sra. Lorette: Debes de atender la llamada Nathan, después cuando regreses iremos a la cocina a degustar el pastel.

Sr. Nathan: Esta bien iré, pero regresare pronto mi princesa –sale de la habitación depositando un beso en la frente de la pelinegra.

El padre de Ariasu corre por los pasillos cual niño pequeño, hasta que por fin logra llegar a la hermosa recepción de la casa, si es que se le podría llamar así, toma con cuidado el teléfono y lo coloca en su oreja derecha.

Sr. Nathan: ¿Hola? –menciona al contestar la llamada.

: Buenos días joven Tamashi –se escucha responder al parecer a un señor de edad mayor.

Sr. Nathan: Buenos días a usted ¿En qué puedo servirle? –responde en tono amable.

: La 1C compaña que es una de las mayores desarrolladoras de software en Rusia, tiene el honor de pedirle su colaboración en un nuevo proyecto, así que le solicito su presencia el día de hoy en una junta de suma importancia. El vuelo ocho mil setecientos treinta y seis saldrá hoy al mediodía y le recomiendo lo aborde, tenga en cuenta que su destacado trabajo con JAVA nos tiene impresionados, eso es todo muy buenos días.

Al terminar la no muy extensa llamada el pelinegro tuerce su boca con desagrado, pero durante el lapso que se mantuvo pensando una idea surgió rápidamente, se dirigió a la cocina para seguir conviviendo con su familia. Entro en el aseado lugar, su esposa estaba de espaldas así que se acerco a ella sin hacer ruido, la tomo por la cintura girándola hasta quedar ambos frente a frente.

Sra. Lorette: ¿Cómo te fue señor ocupado? –dice en un tono burlón mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

Sr. Nathan: Cariño, tengo una junta en Moscú y debemos tomar un vuelo al mediodía para llegar a tiempo –dice mirando sus ojos verdes buscando aprobación.

Sra. Lorette: En ese caso deberías de decírselo a Ariasu, de seguro accederá –dice para después darle un dulce beso en los labios.

Localizo inmediatamente a su pequeña hija que se encontraba junto a su hermano ayudando a Carlisle el cocinero de la casa, los tres estaban decorando el delicioso pastel de chocolate preparado por el mismo chef. Se acerco a ella y luego de alzarla en sus brazos la llevo hasta las escaleras para platicar sobre su idea.

Ariasu: Papa ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme? –dice jugando con el cabello del mencionado.

Sr. Nathan: Espero entiendas, pero me acaban de llamar dándome una propuesta tentadora, y la junta es justamente hoy –le explica a su hija en un tono dulce.

Ariasu: ¡Pero! –Expresa desconcertada la ojiverde al momento que deja de jugar con el pelo de su padre -¿Qué hay de mi cumpleaños?

Sr. Nathan: Creías que me olvidaría de eso que es tan importante –dice revolviéndole el pelo a su hija –necesito ir ya que es una buena oportunidad, y claro que iremos todos juntos como todos los viajes que siempre realizo.

Ariasu: Sigues sin pensar en mi ¿verdad? –dice alterada mientras corría en busca de su madre.

No tardo mucho en encontrarla, y lógicamente su padre le había seguido para solucionar el problema recién surgido. Ahora su mamá le abrazaba para que dejara de intentar correr, observo como su padre entraba por la puerta del vestíbulo, su mirada seguía igual de dulce que siempre y no estaba molesto en lo absoluto.

Sra. Lorette: Bueno creo que es hora de que nos digas, porque te opones de ir Moscú, si iremos a celebrar tu cumpleaños halla –decía algo estricta pero en tono suave.

Ariasu: Porque en tanto lleguemos no veré en todo el día a mi papá, y de seguro nos la pasaremos jugando en una sala de espera.

Sr. Nathan: Eso es mentira, sabes que debo ir a la junta y mientras tanto ustedes pueden ir a la montaña Poklonnaya o al parque Gorki –dice sonriéndole a la niña para que accediera.

Sra. Lorette: Y bien ¿Quieres ir a Moscú? –pregunta luego de varios segundos en silencio.

Ariasu: No quiero ir –dijo frunciendo el seño molesta.

Sr. Nathan: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué te niegas a ir? –dice confundido.

Ariasu: Es que yo solo quería tener mi cumpleaños aquí, con mi familia.

Ambos padres estaban en silencio, Lorette estaba agobiada y sabía que no tenía la paciencia suficiente así que salió de la habitación.

Sr. Nathan: Sabes que no importa el lugar en donde nos encontremos, lo único que cuenta es que estemos juntos y además me asegurare de que la junta sea rápida –expreso intentando hacer que por fin su hija accediera.

Ariasu: Mi repuesta sigue siendo no, no quiero ir a ningún lado –dice cruzando los brazos.

Sr. Nathan: ¿Lorette, estas ahí? –dice volteando hacia la puerta.

Sra. Lorette: Si, ¿ya decidiste que haremos cariño? –dice entrando con un tono más relajado.

Sr. Nathan: Esta bien Ariasu, solo queremos que nos prometas una cosa.

Ariasu: ¿Cuál? –pregunta aun molesta.

Sr. Nathan: Que a pesar de que nos vayamos nosotros a Moscú, tú no estarás molesta con nadie ya que fue tu decisión el quedarte.

Ariasu: Si –dice sorprendida ante la decisión que habían tomado.

Sra. Lorette: Mi pequeña sabes que aunque no estemos en persona contigo, nuestra alma y corazón siempre te acompañaran –dice cariñosamente mientras le abraza.

Sr. Nathan: Tu hermosa madre tiene razón, siempre estaremos contigo –le deposita un beso en la frente.

Luego de haber arreglado aquellos problemas, todos se reúnen para degustar el exquisito pastel. Cuando el corto festejo termino, Ariasu despidió con un poco de nostalgia a sus padres y hermano que ahora viajaban a Moscú. Los abrazos y besos no se hicieron esperar cuando el momento de irse llego, Florence el ama de llaves que era una amistosa señora castaña estaba alado de Ariasu al momento de dedicarles a sus familiares un adiós con el brazo extendido.

Florence: No te preocupes que solo estarán fuera poco tiempo y seguro que en la noche están ya de regreso junto a ti –dice sonriéndole a la niña.

Ariasu: Gracias, espero que así sea –le toma la mano y ambas entran.

Toda la tarde estuvo jugando en el gran patio trasero que estaba lleno de flores de diferentes tipos, Florence se mantuvo cuidándola todo el tiempo. Ya era de noche, hasta hace apenas unos minutos se encontraba en la terraza observando tranquilamente el bello atardecer. En el transcurso del día había probado vastos suministros de golosinas preparadas especialmente para ella. Sentía como la felicidad le invadía el alma dejándola alegre, y después de haber cortado miles de flores para adornar los jarrones vacios que se encontraban en la casa, decidió sentarse a ver un poco la televisión. Estaba recostada mirando caricaturas y dibujos animados, cambio de canales varias veces hasta que un programa de noticias estaba anunciando una nueva película de su actor favorito, entonces el teléfono sonó, la ojiverde contesto amablemente encontrándose con la voz de su madre.

Ariasu: ¡Mami! –grito emocionada.

Sra. Lorette: ¿Cómo estas cariño? –le pregunto preocupada.

Ariasu: Muy bien, me la he pasado feliz.

Sra. Lorette: Me alegra escuchar eso, solo llame para decirte que ya estamos en el aeropuerto y en quince minutos abordamos para irnos a casa.

Ariasu: Ya quiero verlos, ¿Cómo les fue en Moscú? –pregunto curiosamente la niña.

Sra. Lorette: Nos ha ido bien, a tu padre le fascino el trabajo que le proponen... -la voz de su mamá se apago pero llamada no terminaba, al otro lado escuchaba gritos de desesperación y llantos desgarradores, escucho otra vez a su mamá –corazón te amo y nunca lo olvides –escucho decir entre sollozos a su madre antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Inmediatamente en la pantalla de la televisión anunciaban el fuerte ataque que estaba sufriendo el aeropuerto norte de Moscú, las imágenes le dejaron en shock, observaba como las llamas consumían todo y gente armada que disparaba desde afuera del edificio.

Un fuerte dolor en su corazón provoco que se estremeciera, tenia incansables ganas de gritar pero su voz había desaparecido, las lágrimas salían sin hacerla gemir.

Ariasu: ¡No! –Grito con todas las fuerzas que poseía, cayo inmediatamente al piso -¿¡Porque!

Cayo al piso llorando incansablemente, no sabía qué hacer solo gritaba como si no hubiera mañana. Sentía un dolor inmenso que emergía de su pecho. Ante aquel grito que se había escuchado momentos antes Florence junto al resto del poco personal que trabajan en aquella casa acudieron a ver de qué se trataba.

Ariasu: ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! ¡No es verdad! –Expresaba consecutivamente desde el suelo tomando con ambas manos su cabeza -¡Es mentira!

Al encontrarla en ese lamentable estado Florence no dudo y la intento tomar entre su brazos pero esta resistió y continúo en el piso llorando sin consuelo alguno. Carlisle veía con tristeza la escena, luego al igual que todos voltearon a ver el televisor y notaron la impactante noticia que tenía en tal mal estado a la pequeña Tamashi. Inmediatamente Prudence que era quien se encargaba de transportar a todos lados a la familia tomo el teléfono y empezó a comunicar lo sucedido a los familiares de esta.

Florence: Ariasu, por favor levántate y permíteme abrazarte –le decía a la ojiverde que sollozaba profundamente aun en el piso.

Ariasu: ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Junichi! ¿¡Dónde están! –gritaba nuevamente con los ojos cerrados y sosteniéndose la cabeza con pesadez.

Carlisle: Vamos pequeña, desahógate –decía con tristeza al sentirse incapaz de ayudarla.

Tenía el corazón hecho trizas e incluso ese término le quedaba corto a lo que realmente sentía, no escuchaba a nadie, era como si nunca hubieran mencionado palabra alguna. Sus ojos estaban abiertos hasta donde podían, pensaba que su mente le jugaba de algún modo una mala broma y que todo era mentira, mentalmente se repetía _¡Esto no cierto, todo es falso!_

….

El día anterior había sido desastroso completamente y aun lo era, a pesar de que tenia a sus familiares que sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaban ahí al ser comunicados con la grave noticia, ella desde la noche anterior justo después de haberse levantado del piso estaba encerrada en su habitación, no tenía intenciones de ver a nadie, no quería hablar. Los brillantes ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre ahora estaban hinchados por todas las lágrimas que la noche pasada había derramado, se sentía frágil, inútil y sobre todo sola.

Quería que el constante dolor que sentía en su pecho acabara pronto, observaba con detalle la vista que tenía desde la ventana de su cuarto. No había descansado nada desde aquel suceso, estaba cansada y de repente su cuerpo se dejo caer al piso quedándose dormida.

…..

En la sala se encontraban la mayoría de los familiares de ambos padres, unos de ellos estaban llorando desconsoladamente pero no tanto como lo había hecho la pelinegra, al parecer los infantes miembros de la familia no estaban presentes, Prudence servía a todos vasos con agua y les ofrecía pañuelos. Carlisle ayudaba a los demás que hacían varias llamadas para intentar saber algo de los cuerpos. La cuarta parte de la familia estaba en camino hacia Moscú. Los padres del señor Nathan ya estaban ahí, pero la madre de Lorette aun no llegaba al punto de encuentro que en este caso era la casa.

Entonces se escucho como la puerta principal de la recepción se habría y en ella apareció una mujer, sus años eran notables en su aspecto y el traje color rosa pálido le hacía resaltar entre los ahí presentes que a diferencia de esta, portaban ropas oscuras, predominando el negro entre ellas.

Al momento de su llegada Carlisle se acerco rápidamente a ella ofreciéndole sus servicios por si le era necesario algo, observo a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia y al instante pudo percibir el aire de tristeza que se transpiraba en el lugar, miraba a cada uno buscando a alguien en especial dándose cuenta que no se encontraba ahí en esos momentos. Giro en busca del joven que había ofrecido su ayuda y al localizarlo se acerco inmediatamente hacia él.

Carlisle: ¿En qué puedo ayudarle madame Fiore? –pregunta llamándole por su apellido a la mujer.

Sra. Fiore: Solamente quiero saber donde esta mi nieta Ariasu –dice con preocupación en su voz.

Carlisle: Ha estado encerrada en su cuarto llorando, no se inquiete Florence está al pendiente de ella.

Sra. Fiore: Es necesario que la vea, quiero estar con ella.

Carlisle: La guiare hasta su cuarto –dicho esto empezó a caminar llevando a la anciana consigo.

El camino hasta el cuarto de la niña no era muy largo así que no tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino, una vez ahí se encontraron con Florence, quien estaba con la cabeza pegada a la puerta, intentando escuchar algo.

Carlisle: ¿Qué es lo que pasa? –pregunto curioso el señor de pelo naranja.

Florence: No pretendo alarmarles, pero hace varios minutos que no escucho algún ruido dentro de la habitación –dice sintiendo un leve dolor en el pecho por la preocupación que sentía en esos instantes.

Carlisle: Trae rápido las llaves, y no dejes que te vean así –dice al percatarse del estado de su compañera.

Florence: No es necesario ir por ellas, las tengo justo aquí –menciona sacando un par de llaves de su delantal.

Sra. Fiore: ¡Vamos! Señorita ¿Qué espera? –dijo con desasosiego.

La castaña atino a acelerar el paso y en pocos segundos ya había abierto la puerta, solo que lo hacía con lentitud, el trío de personas que entraba en aquella amplia habitación se encontró con una escena algo deprimente. La niña de cabellos negros estaba tendida en el suelo, sus parpados aun estaban húmedos y las mejillas se encontraban de color carmesí aun dejando mostrar el trayecto marcado de las continuas gotas que habían brotado de sus verdes ojos. El cansancio que representaba les era visible a los que habitaban ese dormitorio, haciéndoles sentir punzada en el pecho, justo en el esternón de la caja torácica.

Florence: Debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarla ahí –dice colocando sus manos en el lugar de la punzada.

Carlisle: La llevare a su cama, Florence por favor busca su pijama y arrópala –dice al momento que toma entre sus brazos a la niña –necesita descansar urgentemente.

Sra. Fiore: Me quedare junto a ella, no puedo dejarla sola –pronuncia antes de sentarse en una silla blanca alado de la cama.

Carlisle: Iré a preparar una insignificante merienda para cuando despierte.

Posteriormente a la salida del señor de ojos azulados, la castaña decidió ayudar a Prudence atendiendo al resto de la familia.

…..

Exactamente habían pasado cinco largos años desde lo acontecido en aquella desafortunada noche en que lo más importante de su vida fue arrebatado con crueldad.

Su mirada de color verde como el olivo estaba completamente pérdida en el horizonte, recordaba con amargura esas palabras que nunca pensó serían las últimas que pronunciaría la dulce voz de su madre.

_**Corazón te amo y nunca lo olvides.**_

Una lágrima de amargura bajaba por su mejilla con total libertad, el tiempo se había ido muy rápido, o al menos eso pensaban los demás. Sinceramente ella ya no tenía voluntad para seguir con su vida, todos le dijeron que cambiaria y volvería a ser feliz, pero ¿Cuándo se supone que pasaría eso? No podía ocultarlo siempre, a veces solo quería desaparecer, como justo ahora que se encontraba en el puente colgante de una pequeña corriente de agua que provenía del gran Danubio.

Claro que no pensaba saltar de él, ese no era el motivo por el cual se encontraba sentada en el tablero de aquel puente. Adoraba estar sola, ya que le gustaba meditar y estar acompañada de la tranquilidad durante las tardes.

Hace cinco años que llevaba visitando el antiguo puente, para ser más exactos fue luego de haberse mudado con su abuela materna, había dejado Alemania y ahora residía en Budapest, Hungría. Ella y su abuela habitaban una humilde morada localizada en el este de la isla Csepel, podía tener todo lo que nunca tuvo debido a la suma cantidad de dinero que formaba parte de su herencia. Sin embargo ella lo rechazo todo, pero sus familiares hicieron caso omiso al desprecio que mostraba ante la idea de que ahora era más que millonaria, y entre tantas sugerencias que pensaban para ver que harían con todo ese dinero, finalmente crearon una cuenta bancaria para la niña.

Almacenaron todo el dinero que ahora poseía en la pequeña tarjetita morada, todo esto era para que cuando ella tenga la necesidad de hacer algún gasto, tuviera con que hacerlo.

A pesar de que disfrutaba vivir con su abuela Rosalie, obviamente no era lo mismo que con su familia. Era su abuela y la amaba, pero nada evitaba la soledad que sentía por dentro. La anciana era excelente siempre que intentaba hacer olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos a su nieta, aunque solo se olvidaba de ello compartiendo tiempo con su abuela, últimamente una chica que recién conoció al entrar al cuarto año de primaria procuraba hacer siempre lo mismo que la señora de edad mayor.

No tenía amigos, pero esa niña nueva al parecer quería ser su amiga. No es que nadie quería serlo, si no que su mundo solo tenía capacidad para resistir las clases y convivir con su abuela, fuera de eso en su lista de planes no estaba el hacer amigos.

Cinco ásperos años le habían convertido totalmente, ya no era la dulce pequeña que sonreía a cada instante, ahora solo se daba ese lujo cuando estaba con su abuela y su nueva "amiga".

Su seriedad frustraba a sus maestros, quienes estaban aun desconcertados por el extraño comportamiento que presentaba. Para ellos no era una niña de diez años.

Ya no acostumbraba usar listones de colores en su pelo, ahora los mechones eran libres y crecían a voluntad, la vestimenta era la misma, solo que el rosa había sido expulsado permanentemente de su corazón, mente y personalidad.

La chica de ondulados cabellos rojos, ojos del color de la malva y tez blanca, era ella quien le seguía todos los días sacándole sonrisas a la fuerza. Estar con ella le era relajante. Era ese tipo de persona molesta como un mosquito luego de llover, pero que siempre estaría para ti cuando la necesitaras.

Era en lo completo especial, no había sufrido tanto pero le comprendía al derecho y al revés a la pelinegra.

…..

**Lamento haber tardado demasiado tiempo escribiendo, pero es que no me da tiempo con las escuela. Por eso tal vez llegue a actualizar cada fin de semana. Se aceptan criticas constructivas y destructivas. Saludos y cuídense.**


	6. Wake me up when September ends

"**Cada Momento"**

**Capitulo 6: Wake me up when September ends.**

"_Pensamientos" _

Descansaba en su habitación la niña con una década de vida, despertó al escuchar un ruido en su ventana. Le dio igual porque solo era una rama que golpeteaba contra el tragaluz. Pasaron minutos luego de aquel estruendo, aun no lograba conciliar el sueño nuevamente, escucho un chasquido y se asusto. No podía dormir y estaba harta de no poder hacerlo, se levanto y fue en dirección al dormitorio de su abuela.

Ariasu: ¿Abuela puedo quedarme aquí? –pregunta frente a la cama de la aludida.

Sra. Fiore: Ven aquí mi pequeña –dice haciéndole un lugar alado de ella.

Ariasu: Gracias –dice sonriendo mientras abrazo a su abuela.

Sra. Fiore: Siempre puedes contar conmigo, eres mi fuerza para seguir –dice correspondiendo el abrazo de su nieta.

Al cabo de pocos minutos ambas quedan dormidas, las intranquilidades se van y descansan pacíficamente.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron más de lo debido, nunca habían permanecido juntas tanto tiempo, al despertar vio al sol en el horizonte pensando en que se trataba del amanecer, miro al reloj y estaba equivocada, ese sol representaba la tarde que se iba. ¿Cómo era posible que ambas durmieran tanto? No tenía la respuesta a esa pregunta, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto decidió que volver a dormir sería lo mejor.

El tiempo que llevaba descansando era demasiado suficiente, sus brillantes ojos verdes se vieron molestados por los potentes rayos del sol que atravesaban la ventana blanca retocada con detalles morados, al estar completamente despierta se dio cuenta que el brazo de su abuela la tenia abrazada a ella.

Ariasu: Abuelita ya se nos hizo de día –exclamo con un risita traviesa.

Espero unos instantes pero nada paso, no le había respondido, ni siquiera se había movido. Lo ocurrido le causaba una extraña sensación dentro de sí, pensó que tal vez su abuela seguía cansada, retiro cuidadosamente el brazo que la sostenía débilmente y bajo de la cama sin hacer ni el más mínimo ruido. Salió de puntillas de la habitación, antes de cerrar la puerta observo con atención a su abuela y al cerrarla susurro: _Descansa abuelita._

Estaba viendo cómodamente el televisor cuando sintió un gruñido dentro de su estomago.

Ariasu:_ "¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡Ah Duele!" _–se pregunto así misma desconcertada mientras con su mano tocaba su estomago.

Dedujo que era porque necesitaba comer algo, apenas contaba con diez años y no sabía hacer algo de comer, hace tiempo que quería aprender pero su abuela se lo negó diciéndole que debía tan solo ocuparse de sus estudios.

Apago la tele y fue en busca de su Abuelita Rosalie, entro al cuarto sin tocar la puerta, le volvió a observar algo pensativa.

Ariasu: "_Que extraño aun sigue en la misma posición, ella suele moverse mucho". _

Se acerco hacia la señora de cabellera plateada y con su mano le intento despertar moviéndola una y otra vez. Intento tomar la mano de la anciana, la cual estaba fría. Arqueo una ceja al sentir esa baja temperatura en el cuerpo de su abuela. Comenzaba a desesperarse, lo que estaba ocurriendo no era común y temía que algo le pasara a su abuela.

Ariasu: ¡Abuela despierta! ¡Abuela despierta! –gritaba mientras agitaba el cuerpo de la anciana.

Las personas que vivían alado escucharon con claridad los gritos que la pequeña hacia, entraron a la casa sin previo aviso y encontraron a la ojiverde tomando por los hombros a su abuela sacudiéndola levemente.

: ¿Qué es lo que paso? –pregunto temeroso uno de ellos.

Ariasu: Mi abuelita no se despierta, ¿Creo que enfermo? –Dijo limpiándose unas lagrimas que por la desesperación salieron de sus ojos –ayúdenla por favor.

Después de lo dicho por la niña, la apartaron del cuerpo de la anciana y una mujer de cabellos morados puso dos dedos en su cuello, al hacerlo miro rápidamente a un joven de ojos azulados. ¿A qué se referían con esa seña que se habían hecho? ¿Por qué le sacaron de la habitación? No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, luego de unos minutos se escucho llegar a una personas uniformadas que se transportaban en una camioneta grande con una cruz de color roja pintada en uno de sus extremos. Esas personas entraron en la habitación, pero a ella la dejaron afuera siendo cuidada por el joven de los ojos azules, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, miro confundida al chico que se encontraba de cuclillas a su lado; este solo desvió la mirada como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a ella.

Los segundos se hacían cada vez más largos que los anteriores, sentía mucha ansiedad porque nadie respondía a sus preguntas, antes de que su cabeza estallara por desesperación, una mujer que aparentaba tener mínimo treinta años salió de la habitación y llamo al joven a su lado. No aguantaba las ganas de saber algo de su abuela así que decidida se levanto y enfrento a la señora que había salido momentos antes.

Ariasu: ¿Mi abuelita Rosalie ya despertó? –pregunto atenta esperando la respuesta.

Aquella pregunta hizo que la señora bajara la mirada, la mirada desafiante y llena de inocencia de la pequeña provoco que la mujer quebrara en llanto.

Ariasu: "_¿Por qué reacciono así? ¿Le habrá pasado a mi abuelita?"_

Su mente no estaba tranquila, intentaba observar más allá de la puerta aunque por extrañas razones no se lo permitían, cuando estaba parada enfrente de la puerta escucho decir a uno de ellos algo que la helo por completo: _Lo siento pero me temo que la señora ya no despertara, mi más sentido pésame._ Después lo último que se escucho fue el sonido de un cierre.

Ariasu: ¡¿Qué? –grito la ojiverde paralizada.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y en un dos por tres todos la rodeaban aunque ella no se diera cuenta de que eso sucedía, no se movía, no parpadeaba, muy apenas respiraba; la declaración le había hecho sentir como si alguien le atravesara el pecho con una katana afilada y recién aseada con aceite de clavo. Aquel sentimiento era inusual, pero aun así solo atino a desvanecerse en medio de todos mientras con una de sus manos apretaba fuertemente el collar que su ahora fallecida abuela Rosalie le había regalado en su octavo cumpleaños.

…..

Abrió los ojos lentamente, al momento de haber hecho eso su mente le informo lo acontecido haciéndola levantarse bruscamente. Estaba en una habitación completamente blanca, no sabía porque pero tenía un cable incrustado en su muñeca, lo retiro cuidadosamente y luego de abrir la puerta se echo a correr no tenía idea de adonde pero ella corría como si no hubiera mañana. Lo que parecían ser médicos le seguían por detrás pero no impedían que ella continuara corriendo, las lagrimas se desbordaban por sus mejillas, cada gota que caía se quedaba atrás en el camino ya recorrido, salió exitosamente del lugar, o al menos eso pensó ella antes de que un par de manos la sostuviera justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

Ariasu: ¡Suéltenme por favor! –Gritaba moviéndose de un lado a otro tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre -¡Abuela! ¡Ayuda!

Nadie le respondía nada de lo que preguntaba, de nuevo le habían encajado un cable en la muñeca. Si ella no estaba enferma no era necesario que lo colocaran, pero por más que le replicara ellos no respondían absolutamente nada. Antes de que hiciera otro intento por escapar alguien entro en la habitación, se sorprendió demasiado ya que llevaba cinco años sin verle.

Ariasu: Florence –exclamo emocionada intentando abrazarla, pero el cable le impedía hacerlo.

Florence: Te echo mucho de menos –dijo acercándose para abrazarla mejor.

Ariasu: Yo también te he extrañado ¿Dónde están Carlisle y Prudence? –pregunta mirando detrás de la mujer por si los aludidos llegaban.

Florence: Bueno hace dos años Carlisle y yo nos casamos, pero el ahora está buscando donde estacionarse y Prudence no sé nada de ella desde hace cuatro años –expresa posando su dedo en sus labios pensando en lo último que había dicho.

Ariasu: Me alegra que ambos se hayan casado y espero algún día volver a ver a Prudence.

Florence: No te preocupes, que de seguro… -no termina su frase porque en ese momento un señor de melena naranja entra a la habitación.

Carlisle: ¿Ya estas mejor? –dice intrigado.

Ariasu: La verdad es que ahora lo único que deseo es irme de este lugar –dice refiriéndose al hospital en el que se encontraba.

Sin responderle el recién llegado le extiende su ropa que le había sido despojada al llegar al hospital, la pareja seguía callada y aun sin decir nada salieron del cuarto. Aprovechando su salida, la muchacha de ojos verdes se vistió con su ropa normal; dejando sobre la cama en la que había estado reposando. Sin más decidió irse de aquel lugar, pensó que tal vez ahora no le reconocerían al intentar escaparse de ahí. Abrió la puerta de habitación blanca, al salir sin darse cuenta se tropezó con alguien que se le hacía conocido.

Ariasu: Lo siento –expreso disculpándose desde el piso mientras sobaba su cabeza.

: Fue mi culpa, no tienes que disculparte –dijo tendiéndole la mano a la pelinegra.

Ariasu: ¡Kazumi! –dijo pasmada ante la repentina aparición de su amiga.

Kazumi: ¡Ariasu! –grito abrazando efusivamente a la aludida.

Ambas permanecieron abrazadas sin separarse, no entendía porque pero cada vez que Kazumi estaba cerca, siempre se sentía feliz. Esa chica de ojos color malva era verdaderamente maravillosa, era extraño que no tuviera otros amigos, su amistad era sincera y agradable.

Las dos niñas que se encontraban entrelazadas una con la otra, sin darse cuenta habían comenzado a llorar incontrolablemente, que la gente las viera no importaba a ellas la gente les deba igual, mientras se mantuvieran juntas todos estaba bien.

Ariasu: Kazumi, no quiero que sufras por mí –dice entrecortadamente.

Kazumi: ¡Eres una niña tonta! –Exclamo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a su amiga –Si yo decido llorar, es porque es mi decisión y nadie decide por mí.

Ariasu: Bueno vamos que debo escapar de aquí –dice secándose los restos de lagrimas.

Kazumi: Si, es hora de irnos –dice corriendo alado de su amiga.

Ariasu: ¿Ya sabes a dónde iremos?

La pequeña de cabellos rojos como el fuego asiente con un movimiento de cabeza y así las dos juntas salen del hospital.

…..

Una melena de color negro como la noche se movía a los compas del viento, alado de una brillante melena roja cual fuego, la tarde estaba cayendo con un sol resplandeciente en un cielo donde los tonos rosados, violetas, azulados y morados eran los que predominaban aquella hermosa paleta de colores. Su escasa edad no les impedía disfrutar de los tesoros del mundo, su mente estaba ocupada apreciando la vista maravillosa que les brindaba aquel punto en el que el ya viejo puente se encontraba ubicado. No quería romper el cómodo silencio, pero debía expresarse con su amiga.

Ariasu: ¿Sabes? Ya no la volveré a ver nunca y lo que más me duele es que ya no tengo a nadie –dice volteando a ver a la pelirroja.

Kazumi: Me tienes a mí y no te es suficiente, porque sé que los extrañas a ellos –dice igualmente mirando a su amiga.

Ariasu: Desearía que ninguno de ellos se hubiera ido, tu eres especial para mí, pero… –exclama dejando una pausa para continuar –tal vez desde hoy ya no te vuelva a ver y lo sabes bien.

Kazumi: Solo si tu lo permites, ambas tenemos corta edad y no podemos impedir nada de lo que se vaya a venir, pero aun están ellos.

Ariasu: Yo nada puedo hacer, Carlisle y Florence nunca me adoptarían, y si lo hacen me llevarían lejos, ellos viven en Alemania. Nunca quiero regresar a Alemania.

Kazumi: Lo sé, eres mi mejor y única amiga, nunca en la vida quiero perderte, eres una persona demasiado frágil al igual que yo y debemos permanecer juntas para salid adelante –dice mientras las lagrimas salen lentamente.

Ariasu: Tú también eres mi mejor amiga, no quiero que nos separen, aunque ambas sabemos que puede pasar después –expresa bajando la mirada.

Kazumi: ¿La extrañas? –pregunta mirando el suelo.

Ariasu: Si, demasiado yo… -antes de poder continuar siente como sus fuerzas ya no le dejan contenerse y llora desesperadamente.

El silencio predominaba ahora el lugar, en el aire la tristeza se podía percibir fácilmente sin esfuerzo. Todo resultaba inevitable, todo se estaba convirtiendo en dolor y sufrimiento.

Ariasu: Esto es todo lo que me queda de ella, me lo dio cuando cumplí ocho años –dice tomando en sus manos el costoso collar.

Luego de aquellas palabras la niña de cabellos rojos se levanto y en un solo instante le arrebato el collar a su amiga y sin culpa alguna lo arrojo al riachuelo que por ahí corría. Ante lo que había pasado frente a sus propios ojos sin poder detenerlo, la pelinegra quedo completamente perpleja.

Ariasu: ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –pregunto tartamudeando.

Kazumi: Lo siento, pero es hora que te levantes y sigas adelante. ¡No puedes quedarte en el pasado! –exclamo tendiéndole la mano a la niña frente a ella.

Ariasu: _"No puedo creer que Kazumi haya hecho eso, pero tiene razón y aunque esto me duela debo seguir adelante"._

Kazumi: ¿Ariasu? –pregunto nerviosa pensando que tal vez su plan no había funcionado.

Ariasu: ¡Sí! –dijo decidida aceptando la mano de su amiga.

….

Dos quintas partes de un lustro ya habían sido recorridas, ahora todo era diferente, como hace varios años volvió a cambiar de ubicación, esta vez era acompañada de Kazumi; ambas necesitaban estar más lejos de aquel ambiente que se tornaba cada vez mas des gastable emocionalmente. Gracias al apoyo económico con el que contaba Ariasu decidieron dar un giro a su vida y comenzar de nuevo, buscaron un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de su país natal, encontraron un lugar muy distinto a los demás, era una pequeña ciudad llamada: _Melancholy Hill_. Una vez ahí buscaron una institución que era excelente, ya que no solo les brindaba el estudio, si no también alojamiento por ser parte del alumnado.

Sus habitaciones estaban no muy separadas una de la otra pero aun así siempre compartían tiempo juntas, la vida ahora era distinta tal y como habían deseado.

…..

Se encontraba de rodillas en el asfalto, las gotas de lluvia caía una tras otra chocando contra su cuerpo incansablemente, ¿Cómo había pasado todo aquello? ¿Por qué no lo impidió? Sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua que había empapado toda su vestimenta, gritaba angustiada pidiendo ayuda, la gente se acumulaba a su alrededor sin razón aparente ya que el auxilio que ella pedía ninguno se atrevía a dárselo. Su corazón parecía agitado, de nuevo todo se había derrumbado frente a ella, todo había dado un completo giro.

Resignada levanto la vista y observo con dolor el cuerpo que se encontraba tendido justo enfrente de ella, los ojos que una vez brillaron con intensidad ahora se encontraban apagados. Aquel organismo que alguna vez había sido cuidado con tanto recelo de los rayos del sol ahora se encontraba lleno de magulladuras y manchas de color carmesí.

Sus manos taparon su rostro en señal de que las lágrimas incontrolables habían vuelto a salir, no podía, simplemente no podía olvidarse de lo que había pasado y seguir con su vida normal. El cuerpo dañado de su amiga, de Kazumi, la niña que hizo todo lo posible por ayudarle a olvidar la amargura del pasado y vivir al máximo el presente, la misma a la que con tanta fascinación ayudaría a cumplir sus sueños como cantante. ¿Ahora qué? Ya todo estaba perdido no podía regresarle la vida a la única persona que pudo comprenderle en lo absoluto. La gente le miraba con lastima, eso le hacía hervir la sangre y no entendía por qué.

Sí, ahora todo estaba perdido y ella no pudo si quiera evitarlo o tal vez si, de todas formas todo había sucedido rápido. Si no se hubiese escondido detrás del basurero ella también se encontraría acostada en el pavimento con puñaladas en distintas partes de su cuerpo, ella también habría recibido golpes de aquel asesino que llego de la nada intentando llevarse los objetos de valor. Si tan solo ella no hubiera puesto resistencia tal vez se encontraría con vida su amiga.

La lluvia se hacía cada vez más extensa, lo miraba todo desde dentro de la gran estación de policía en la que se encontraba. Recordaba que ese era el último día de verano y antes de que su vida se desvaneciera, ambas habían ido a la hermosa playa que en días de verano un viaje ahí le cae excelente a cualquiera.

_El cierre de verano no solo se había llevado a Septiembre consigo si no también… parte de su ser._

–_**Fin del flashback– **_

Termino su historia con lágrimas en los ojos, miro unos segundos al pelirrojo que le miraba comprensivo, no aguanto más y el llanto se hizo evidente. El la miraba sin saber que podía hacer, pero no podía dejarle sufriendo así. Gaara la atrajo hacia el colocándole la cara en su pecho. Los sollozos de la joven de cabellos negros aun seguían y parecía no cesar, instintivamente el muchacho rodeo con sus brazos a la ojiverde.

Estaban recostados unos sobre el otro en el sillón azul, al parecer Ariasu se había quedado dormida.

….

**Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, si tiene alguna duda o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo. Se aceptan reviews. Gracias**


End file.
